The Angel Of Death
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Gisborne is now an outlaw, there is a killer on the loose, will Robin aid his enemy and save his life? What will happen? How will they escape? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :-) This is my first Robin Hood fic and I don't really know if I am any good at it. So please be kind, rate and review. Constructive ****criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin hood :-( {I only own Madison/ aka. Angel Of Death/ Based off the Nightwatchman/ aka. Marian of Knighton}**

Robin Hood

Angel Of Death!

Chapter 1,

Sister or Assassin,

It was the usual setting in the small town of Nottingham, peasants worked in the field, woman tended the small house like huts, and small children played with rings of metal and small sticks outside. It was peaceful enough, until a bunch scruffy looking men, a robed man, and one woman, came running into the small town, with a dozen soldiers, and horsemen on their tail. One of these horsemen included the sheriff, who rode a white flea-bitten, occasionally the men who were being chased would fire arrows at their pursuers, and every arrow had hit it's mark, knocking off soldiers, and horsemen. One of the eluders turned and fired an arrow, he turned before he saw it hit the sheriff, on the white horse, in the leg, the horse reared, but the sheriff managed to stay on, soldiers calmed the horse and pulled it to a stop.

"Fallback!" The sheriff cried out as she clutched her leg her pants were now changing to a crimson color aswell as her hand as she held her wound,

"Are you alright my lord?" one of the soldiers asked,

"Of course I'm not alright can't you see the arrow that's stuck in my leg you're even worse then that brother of mine mark my words when I catch him he won't escape execution again...damn this Robin Hood now he has resorted to killing me." The sheriff cried out as the soldier studied the wound and Robin Hood and his men ran into the forest and later at their hide out,

"Well it's once again a happy day for Robin and his men." Robin cried out as he lifted a wooden cup into the air,

"That it is we came out of it with enough gold to last for a long while." Tuck replied as he too raised his cup to the sky,

"I propose a toast to robin hood." Much called out as he and all of the men raised their cups in a toast,

"Kate what's wrong you don't seem very happy?" Robin asked now turning to look at her,

"You spared Gisborne's life...why he killed my brother?" Kate asked in return,

"I was saving Meg's life not his." Robin defended raising his voice slightly,

"Well where is he now hmmm he won't stop until he kills you." She replied,

"Kate he can't do that he's basically an outlaw now no one wants him they want him dead." Robin replied,

"I just can't understand why you let him live when he deserves to die." She said as she walked out of the hide out,

"Let her go she's just angry she'll be back." John said as he involved himself in the conversation,

Meanwhile Gisborne is in Sherwood Forest lying under a tree a wooden cross is not far from his location secured by a mound of rocks, his eyes are half-open and his skin is pale because he has not eaten for 2 days. Or had any water for the same amount of time because he refused to touch the prison food he was given. He just lies there as he remembers the time he had with meg when he was in jail awaiting execution how she had told him about his conscious being clear and about all the things he's done and all the blood on his hands. After lying motionless for several more minutes he stirs and rises to his feet the first thing that hits him is his hunger so retrieving a hand crafted bow that was leaning on the tree he was next to he slung it over his shoulder and walked toward the river to hopefully find some breakfast.

And in London Prince John is discussing the problem at hand with his mean Robin Hood and Guy of Gisborne,

"Well as you can see men we have a slight problem at Nottingham my villages don't love me and if they don't love me it means they don't pay taxes and if they don't pay taxes they disobey me and the reason for all this is because of one man's name Robin Hood." Prince John declared as he stood addressing the men around his table,

"Well John it seems you have a rather big problem on you're hands because as you know if Robin continues to promise everyone King Richards kind heart you won't have a pray at converting them to you're side." A noble, states that is seated around the table,

"Precisely my point Nobleman that's why you're future King has come up with a plan that will rid us of our whole gang of outlaws and even a new one I hear Guy of Gisborne has escaped execution and is probably now working with Robin Hood." Prince John concurs with the noble's statement,

"And what's the plan John?" Another man from around the table of crooked men asked,

"Well I guess you wouldn't call it a plan it's more of a man or should I say the best mercenary in all of England." Prince John calls out as a cue and a hooded figure walks into the room,

"Hold on how are we to trust someone who won't even show their face?" A man asked, and just then Prince John made a clicking sound with his thumb and forefinger and then there was a pause and everyone looked around then looked at him expectantly,

"Are you all, that stupid looking at the one who doubted my mercenary." Prince John called out with irritation, as everyone saw that the protester had three spiked discs sticking out of his chest.

"Does anyone else have any further questions?" He asked hopefully,

"Nope we're good." They all answered in uniscen,

"Then it's all set you'll go to Nottingham and rid me of Robin Hood and that Guy of whatever." Prince John said,

"At once Prince John it will be a pleasure." A muffled voice replied,

"Just so you know I wouldn't come back unless you've completed the task." Prince John warned, and just then, spiked discs lodged themselves in the chair in which Prince John was leaning on.

"No offense but no one threatens me." The figure warned as he turned to face Prince John then turned and walked out of the room.

"Well this is a good mercenary you got this time John he's not even afraid of you." A man stated,

"Yes well it's better to be afraid of nothing then to be afraid of everyone and everything." He replied shakily,

The hooded figure proceeded into a nearby stable, and over to a light brown piebald gelding, once there the cloak was ripped off, and mechanisms were detached her body and they were stuffed into a saddlebag. In addition, it was replaced with a silk red dress and jewels, a diamond necklace around her neck, and assorted jewels in the rings, she placed on her fingers.

She then walked back inside the palace and over to Prince John, "Well where have you been Madison?" He asked,

"I was out in the field gathering daisies John...looks like you had some pleasant company though." Madison replied,

"Please don't frighten me like that again I don't want to lose you again after all I only just found you." He said with ultimate care,

Please John relax I'm not a child I can take care of myself I have all this time haven't I?" She asked as she grabbed his hand and spun around like a ballet dancer,

"Yes it's true but you know I love you." He said allowing her to take him and engage in a poetic dance,

"Relax my brother I will be fine...but I must go away for a few days I have some business to attend to." She said cheerily as she marked the end of their dance,

"But Madison why I thought we could be together now?" John asked surprised,

"Oh John you know I have to go sometime I can't be with you forever...but just remember I'm grateful that you saved me from that hell hole and I would do anything to help you and make you happy. So when I come back we can go to York for the festival of family and friends and I'll do this because I love you." She said delightfully,

"Oh dear sister how I have missed you I know it was wrong of my mother to have sent you away but I have come back to save you so I will grant you this because I love you." John replied as he pulled his sister closer and kissed her on the cheek, "Be safe Madison." He said biding her farewell, as she left.

**Hey I know short chapter, but if you review, will upload next chapter.**


	2. Living Hell

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**This story tells some more about Madison's past for those who would like to know, Please enjoy :D**

Chapter 2,

Living Hell,

Meanwhile back in the outlaw's camp, Kate comes back and walks over to Robin, "Robin I'm sorry about what I said it's just that Guy makes me so angry because he killed my brother just like that without remorse." She said still feeling some anger,

"It's allright Kate I understand I know how it feels to lose someone you love." Robin said sympathizing with her,

"Yeah I know Marian you loved her and she loved you." Kate replied with care,

"Yeah Marian...Well let's have some breakfast then Much." Robin said changing the subject from a traumatic past,

In addition, while Robin and his gang eat Guy was sitting by the river watching the fish swim by, not even raising a hand to seize one for a form of food. He felt to upset to eat and he was tired of killing, he was sick of it, sick of everything, he just wanted it to end, but he knew that would never be until he killed Robin, and his sister Isabella. Guy saw the fish swimming by him so he picked up a small river worn stone and tossed it into the stream to his surprise the fish didn't run instead they eyed it for a while and then swam playfully with each other again. Therefore, to avoid them he rose and walked over to a nearby tree and leaned on it tiresomely, he allowed his head to tilt in the direction of the stream where he saw a small patch of wild radishes growing by the side of the stream. Then setting aside his self-pity, he turned towards them and pulled several of them out of the ground, he washed them in the stream before he held them and starred idly at them almost expecting something to happen.

Meanwhile Madison Prince John's sister is on her way to Nottingham she is riding the light brown piebald gelding and is leading a spare horse loaded with supplies that is of the same breed in which she rode only it was a palomino piebald mare.

She was careful when she entered Sherwood Forest that she did not stick to the main roads so she could avoid an encounter with the man she hoped to kill for her brother's sake.

_10 years earlier,_

_Madison was a 17-year-old descendant of royalty she and her brother John were very close until one day, one day that changed their lives forever._

"_I'll give you 10 gold coins for that girl." She slave trader said,_

"_Mum what are you doing I'm you're daughter the sister of King Richard." Madison called out as she tried to yank her arm out of her mother's grasp,_

"_Shut up you young pup! You're not my daughter and you never will be." Her mother replied coldly,_

"_What's wrong with you can't you see it's me Madison you're only daughter you're husbands pride and joy?" Madison asked as a transaction was made, and she was soon handed to the slave driver,_

"_Mother what are you doing you can't sell your own daughter?" She called out her voice raspy; it was almost a bad move because her mother soon walked over to her and struck her across the face._

"_I never had a daughter so you keep that tale off of you're lips. Where will you take her?" She asked without changing the blackness of her heart,_

"_I have a fortified camp outside of London where she'll be kept company by other slave girls Chinese girls I picked them up cheap too. Once again I thank you for you're business and I bid you good day my lady." He said as he took off his hat and offered a slight bow,_

_Later at the camp Madison sat sobbing in a corner of a small hut a Chinese girl of the same age walks over to her and kneels beside her._

"_Do not cry no more miss me and other girls take care of you." She said kindly as she gestured to awaiting faces and they too came over to comfort her._

"_How can you look after me?" She asked looking up at eager faces,_

"_Like we take care of each other." One girl said chirpily,_

"_I'm the daughter of the King of England where do you all come from?" She asked now turning to face them,_

"_We were all imported her from China in a small boat it was most distressing." One girl answered,_

"_We have been each others family that they never had...tell us what it was like to live in a grand house in London?" The eldest girl who seemed to be the leader of the bunch asked,_

"_Well it all started like this..." Madison began,_

_And 9 years and 11 months later,_

_Madison's mother had died and she became the knew leader she was just kind and saved everyone from the trouble they got into by now she had grown into a mature young lady at the age of 27 and it was time for Madison and the group of girls went into the market to be sold._

_They were chained up like animals as they were walked through the market place and as just then she saw her prince charming or her knight in shinning armor because there on a bay horse was her brother John._

_Casting aside the fact that she was chained she called out and attempted to run in his direction at first she didn't know if he heard her but then he turned his head in her direction. Then he jumped from his horse and ran in her direction he demanded that she be released, "Please you have to release my friends or I don't go anywhere." She begged,_

_Therefore, John ordered them to be released and then he was thrown into prison where he was later executed. The woman she had lived with became her friends as well as her servants but they did not mind because they were treated with respect._

She did not remember much about what had happened all she knew was that her brother had saved her and she would do whatever she could to repay that debt even if it meant murder. When Nottingham was in sight, she pulled up her horses and led them over to a concealing bush where she then undressed and traded her beauties for mechanical arm devices, which she checked to ensure they were fully loaded, and a concealing brown hooded robe. When she was finished, she returned her previously warn garments to the saddlebags on her own horse. She then remounted and proceeded into the courtroom of Isabella's castle when there she found her way into the castle, once inside she snuck past the guards and into her thrown room. Where Isabella sat on her thrown deep in though, consciously aware that her brother had escaped execution, and robin had made off with her stash of the Norseman's treasure, and that she had been recently shot in the leg with one of Robin's arrows.

She was unaware of the hidden figure's presence until she spoke, "Isabella I suggest you are more careful in the long run of how much protection you have." Madison warned,

"Who are you?" She asked without moving,

"I am the Angel of death...tsk tsk tsk that a nasty wound you have there Robin Hood I presume." Madison replied,

"How did you know?" Isabella demanded,

"Well prince John suspects that Robin has become a problem for you recently especially since he broke up his coronation am I right?" Madison asked, her voice muffled by a thick cloth that concealed her face, incase her hood was ever removed,

"How do I know you came from Prince John?" Isabella asked,

"You don't you just have to trust me...if you don't that's fine with me just know that you shouldn't call anyone that you don't want to see dead." She warned,

"Are you threatening me?" The sheriff asked,

"I threatened a lot of people before they died I hope you won't make the same mistake." Madison warned as she stepped into Isabella's line of sight,

"Why should I trust anyone that won't show their face?" Isabella asked finding a source of fearlessness,

"The last man to say that had a very early demise." Madison said,

"What do you mean?" The sheriff asked puzzled,

"One of Prince John's nobles he questioned me so he died I killed him." Madison replied,

"How?" She asked cockily,

"Like this." Was the reply as two metal discs shot into the armrest of Isabella's thrown,

"I just wanted you to know that in a few days Robin Hood and Guy of Gisborne will be no more." Madison finished before she turned and walked out of the room, the same way in which she came.

_Hours Later,_

Madison had unpacked her horses and set up a camp inside of a large and dry cave that she stumbled onto on her journey back from Nottingham she had worked for hours driving spikes into the solid rock but she had done it. It had taken her a while to explore the full extent of the cave but after she did, she knew exactly where she wanted to put the cells for her prisoners because there was a prison like passage that lead into a small dead ended cavern.

Therefore, after chopping down several trees she made a door and after driving two more spikes into the solid rock her desired design was finished and because she was exhausted she decided to pursue the outlaws after a good night's rest.

**Hey so sorry its short but due to reviews I uploaded. Please review some more =D**

**so sorry it should have been sister.**


	3. Gisborne!

**Disclaimer: Usual :/**

**Hey there thanks too 'marinE92' I have uploaded another chapter I hope you all like it :)**

Chapter 3,

Gisborne!,

_Meanwhile elsewhere in the large forest,_

Gisborne was finding it hard to find a place to sleep so that he would be safe from both Robin Hood and Isabella's men because now he was a wanted outlaw just like Robin it disgusted him that he be subjected to the same status of the man he had vowed to kill.

Therefore, after much debate with himself he decided to scale a tree because it would be harder to spot him and capture him, to his surprise the tree was more comfortable than he would have imagined it was an average tree and the limb in which he perched was concealed by thick foliage, Therefore, making it more desirable. In addition, to add to his surprise he fell asleep in the concealment of the large tree as was soon dead to the world.

_In the morning of the next day,_

Kate was up surprisingly early; as she left her bed, she retrieved her sword and exited the camp she then began her search of the forest looking for Gisborne, and she was not alone because a hooded figure too started their search of the forest looking for Gisborne and Robin Hood.

Madison walked along the river's edge searching for tracks until she spotted a blonde woman making her way cautiously through the forest, she had no way of telling if this was one of Robin's gang because she had never seen them but she was placing a bet that this was one of them, because ordinary women don't carry swords around.

So carefully she followed the woman, as Kate walked through the forest she felt as if someone was following her but she had no way of knowing, if it was Robin she really didn't want to be seen holding Guy at the point of begging for mercy.

While Gisborne on the other hand was still dead to the world, until a raven flew past his face and nipped at his hair pulling it causing him to wake up abruptly, and if it was not for the size of the limb, he slept on or for his quick reflexes, he would have fallen out of the tree.

After he took a few moments to steady himself he realized it was morning even though the foliage of the tree was so thick he could barely see anything, several knots on the tree's trunk made getting up and down less of a task so after he scaled down the tree he walked to the river to quench his thirst.

Kate followed the river a way until she finally found Gisborne drinking from the stream then as if it was a second nature, she suddenly welled up with anger and pain at the very site of this man, so she started to make her way behind him as silently as possible.

Gisborne was still not fully aroused when he started cupping water from the stream until he felt the cold steel of Kate's sword on her neck; he quickly turned to look up at her.

"K-K-Kate..." Gisborne stuttered,

"You killed my brother now I'm going to kill you." Kate said feeling no remorse,

"I'm sorry I killed you're brother." Gisborne began,

"I've had enough of you're lies Gisborne." Kate replied mocking his attempt to apologize,

"No it's true while I was in prison Meg had time to talk to me she made me understand...she made me realize my life was worthless and that I have so much blood on my hands." Gisborne said truthfully as he moved his footing, Kate stared for a few moments until letting what he said sink into her, and as she fell deep in though Gisborne caught on to it and kicked her legs out from underneath her. She fell heavily to the ground as Gisborne stole her sword then lifted her to her feet and pinned her against his chest placing the sword against her neck.

"I have no desire to hurt you Kate I just want you to take me to you're camp so I can kill Robin now move." Gisborne ordered as he walked her in the direction she specified,

Madison saw the events that took place and followed the two of them when they walked away she was quite happy with letting the blonde-haired woman show her where the camp was until Kate refused to take him.

"Keep moving." Guy ordered,

"No I won't betray Robin by taking you to the camp." She said stubbornly,

"Fine if you don't bring me to him I'll bring him to me." He replied as he continued to walk her,

"Robin...Robin." He called out his name hoping he would hear,

"Rob...Hugh!" Gisborne was about to call out his name again but was stopped when he was hit in the back by something hard and very sharp,

"Gisborne?" Kate called his name puzzled,

"We're not alone." He said slowly and quietly into her ear, and it was then that she pulled away from him, knocking him to the ground as she fled.

Gisborne quickly regained his footing and ran in the opposite direction to Kate, Madison was given a choice as to whom she should follow and she decided that the man would be easier to follow since he was wounded so she then started to run after him.

Gisborne turned to find that a robed figure was following him so he began making his way to the vicinity of the small town of Loxley to hopefully seek refuge but he realized it was not all that easy when he was hit in the back yet again with another spiked disc. His pace slowed he let out a deep breathe of pain his eyes stricken with unexpressed pain as he continued to run, by now Madison was more then just ticked by his amount of pain toleration but she was also angry that she was finding it hard to keep up with him. Either he dropped to the ground in a few minutes or she would be out of range in a few minutes, Gisborne turned to see that his pursuer was far from giving up, but as he turned to see where he was going it was, too late, he was running straight onto a dead ended cliff. Before he could stop and turn around he felt yet another disc strike him in the back, the sudden force caused him to trip and fall, and he rolled over the edge of the cliff.

As Madison walked over to where he had been, she was pleased with herself and she was even happier when she saw that he was still hanging on to the ledge, Kate was watching all this from a distance and even though she wanted to see Gisborne dead this was no way to ensure it.

Madison slowly walked over to the ledge and peered down at Gisborne hanging there painfully, the discs were ripping at his skin, as he hung there fearing the point when he would have to let go, he looked up at her in pain as he let out several groans through gritted teeth.

"Who are you...and why are you doing this?" Gisborne asked stutteringly,

"I am the angel of death and I do what I do." She answered mysteriously, "Now my friend you're time has come to fall into the rapids below and die." She continued as she placed her foot over Gisborne's left hand, which was already struggling for grip,

"No please don't?" Gisborne begged, but she simply smiled evilly under her concealment and placed pressure on it he tried but could not ignore the added pain and then his left hand slipped and before he could regain his grasp, his right slipped causing him to fall.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" He only had seconds to yell as he plunged into the white water being carried away by the current; Kate who had been watching had not raised a hand to intervene but this way of killing a man that deserved it still seemed so wrong.

So carefully she ran as fast as she could back to Robin's camp, and when she was in ear distance or closer she called out arousing waking personnel more then they already were.

"Robin...Robin!" She called out literally breathless,

"Kate what's wrong?" Robin asked aroused by her fear and lack of breath,

"Hang on where have you been?" Allan questioned suspiciously,

"Let her tell her story." Much nearly ordered,

"Allright, allright continue." Allan said raising his hands in surrender,

"I...went...to...go look...for Gisborne." Kate began breathlessly,

"I knew it." Allan interrupted cockily,

"Allan." Robin warned,

"Go on what did you see?" Tuck urged her to continue,

"I found him...and I told him I was...going to kill him." She continued gaining some of her lost breathe, "I had my sword to his neck and...Was going to kill him but he knocked me off my feet...and he was forcing me to bring him to the camp so he could kill you." She said,

"Yes and?" Robin asked,

"And as we were walking I refused to take him any further so he started calling you're name but then all of a sudden he went quiet. I then knocked him to the ground and escaped but he was being pursued by a hooded figure. I followed him and he was struck in the back by something the hooded figure threw at him." Kate rambled on,

"This hooded figure do you have any idea who he might?" Tuck asked,

"No I don't but I followed anyway; Gisborne continued running in the direction of Loxley but he made the wrong move and headed towards the cliff he threw you over. Nevertheless, as he ran he was hit in the back again and he tripped and fell off the edge of the cliff. He must've managed to hang on because the figure soon stood over the edge I could hear Gisborne yelling begging for mercy but he stepped on Guy's finger's and fell off I don't know where he went after that." Kate finished,

"This hooded man I say is a mercenary." Allan intruded,

"I agree with Allan no doubt Isabella has hired a mercenary to get rid of us and Gisborne." Robin agreed,

"So how do we find him...the mercenary?" Much asked,

"Kate do you remember where you found Gisborne?" Robin asked after a moment of thinking,

"Yes I do he was by the stream." Kate replied,

"Right Kate, you Tuck, and Little John go to where Gisborne was, Much, Allan, and I will go down river and see if we can find Gisborne watch out for the assassin." Robin ordered and warned, as they split into groups of three and went their separate ways.

_Meanwhile,_

Madison had walked downstream until she finally found the lifeless body of Gisborne who was strewn over a tree root that had made its way into the river, half his body was still in the water, and his face was covered in blood.

He was on his back; his right arm was twisted behind him, and his left lay across his chest, his hair was swept across the right side of his face.

Madison studied the layout before she walked over to him and drew him out of the river, however she was not about to sling him over her shoulder because he was a heavy man, instead she grabbed his foot and dragged him away, making sure she hid the drag lines as she went.

**Hi me again, thanks for reading, as you know I really appreciate reviews, of all kind for that matter, as long as there is no abuse, because it only makes me a better writer. Cheers :o)**


	4. If You Had A Conscience!

**Hey so sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter it's not easy working out what to do with Guy next.**

**Oh and just before I forget, Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

Chapter 4,

If You Had A Conscience,

_A little while later,_

"This is it; this is where I found Gisborne he was by the stream." Kate informed,

"What's that over there?" Little John asked,

"It looks like a grave." Tuck replied as they walked over to it, the grave was marked by stacked rocks and a small cross that bore Meg's name on it, all three simply stared at the sight before them maybe Gisborne did have a heart after all.

"Over here!" Kate called from under a heavily foliaged tree,

"What is it?" Tuck asked,

"Up there on that broken tree branch that's apart of Gisborne's shirt." Kate said as she pointed to a strip of black fabric blowing gently in the breeze, she soon scaled the tree and retrieved it.

"Well there can't be any doubt about it Gisborne was definitely here." Little John said,

"Yeah but what was he doing in the tree?" Kate asked puzzled,

_Further down river in Sherwood,_

Robin, Much, and Allan scoured the river looking for Gisborne's either dead or alive body which was to be downstream somewhere, Robin took to higher upstream, Allan went halfway, and Much was the furthest downstream however they never found a trace of his lifeless body so they once again joined.

"Robin you find anything?" Allan asked,

"No I found no trace of Gisborne's body." Robin replied,

"Much you find anything?" Robin asked,

"No I...hang on what's that floating downstream?" He asked as they turned to see something covered in leather float towards them, Robin was the first to it so he fished it out of the water.

"It's Gisborne's sword." Allan said,

There was a moment of silence before Robin spoke again, "Much what was the water like further downstream?" He asked,

"It's too thin he would never have gone down that far." Much replied,

Then we'll search upriver some more and if we don't find anything then he's been taken." Robin said, as they all exited the river and walked further up the sides of the bank hoping to find Gisborne.

_Later in Madison's lair,_

Madison walks into the cave holding the lifeless, wet, injured, bleeding, body of Gisborne the disc remain in his back as he is brought into the small cell she had set up for this specific occasion. Madison dropped his wet body to the damp cave floor once she entered then left, as he lay motionless on his stomach. Then she realized it would be pointless to leave him there if he was already dead she walked back over to him and placed her pointer finger on his neck, he had a pulse so hauling him here was not a sheer waste of her time. Even though she was an assassin and killing was a part of her job, she still found it necessary to cover him with a blanket made out of animal's fur before she locked the door behind her.

_Later at the Outlaw's camp,_

Robin, Little John, Tuck, Kate, Allan, and Much had returned from their mission, and both parties had come back empty handed in a sense, Robin was the first to speak.

"So what did you find?" He asked directing the question at Kate,

"We found a grave." She began,

"A grave?" Much asked,

"Meg's grave Gisborne buried her." She continued,

"Did you find anything else?" Allan asked,

"We have a strip of Gisborne's shirt." Tuck answered,

"Where did you find this?" Robin asked as Tuck handed him the piece of cloth,

"We found it in a tree." Little John replied,

"In a tree...you're pulling my leg Gisborne in a tree." Allan asked nearly in a laugh,

"I agree with Allan Guy doesn't strike me as a man who has interests in nature but I say he slept in the tree and it tore off when he got out of it." Robin answered logically,

"That does sound reasonable." Tuck added, "What did you find Robin?" He continued,

"Well we didn't find him I can assure you but we did find his sword." He replied as he brought it into view,

"We searched the river extensively he's nowhere to be found I say the assassin has him." Much chimed in,

"Well if that's the case why would they have him?" Robin asked,

"I don't know maybe for the same reason we want to know where he is." Allan interrupted,

"We don't want to know where he is we want to know where the assassin is so we can question him." Robin answered seeming somewhat irritated,

"I think what Robin's trying to say is even though Gisborne may be our enemy we should still show some grace." Tuck spoke up reflecting his statement to a verse found in the Bible, Robin however did not answer so Little John spoke up.

"But what about the food drop we have scheduled for tomorrow?" He asked seeming worried,

"Well we go of course we just have to be extra careful." Robin replied regaining a small but visible smile on his face,

Meanwhile in the cave, Madison has returned to the cell where she has Gisborne, because a new idea has come to her, we see her now as she has a fire going, and is now vigorously rubbing the animal fur blanket on his chest hoping to revive him.

"Comeon you what happened to you're pain toleration? If you can withstand me why couldn't you withstand the river?" She asked him as she cursed under her breathe,

Later that night,

Robin cautiously made his way into Isabella's bedroom he is leaning over her; she turns and is startled by him.

"Robin what are you doing here?" She asked still in shock,

"I'm here because you tried to execute a young lady you saved yesterday." Robin answered,

"She tried to help Gisborne escape you know that." Isabella sneered,

"She was an innocent girl." Robin nearly yelled,

"She was guilty of freeing my brother." Was the reply,

"Have you had any visitor's lately?" Robin demanded changing the subject,

"Why do you want to know one of you're men go missing?" She sneered,

"No it was you're brother and one of my men saw how it happened." Robin replied,

"So what do you want me to do feel some sort of remorse he sold me to a monster that I finally ridded myself of." She said,

"They tortured him before he died by constantly throwing sharp objects in his back as he tried to run away, then they he fell of a cliff but managed to hang on. Then they stepped on his fingers so he fell off, do you want that on you're conscious?" Robin asked,

"He deserved to die I will say nothing more." Isabella replied and it was then that robin saw the wound on her leg.

"So he did meet you?" Robin said,

"No this is from one of your own men when we were chasing you earlier one of them needs target practice." Isabella mocked,

Robin then drew his dagger, "This is the last time I'm going to ask you did you meet the assassin?" He asked placing it to her neck,

"I didn't meet him he somehow made it into my thrown room." Isabella answered,

"So you didn't hire him?" He continued,

"No it appears prince John did." She replied,

"And where would Prince John get himself an assassin?" He demanded,

"I don't know but he did." She answered,

"What's his name?" Robin asked,

"He calls himself the angel of death." She replied,

"We'll be in touch." Robin said before he exited her room through the window, leaving Isabella to think about how her brother had died.

**Hey me again, I know not much Guy but hopefully the next chapter will house more :oD**


	5. Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I cannot stretch the point of how little has changed since I last told you this, I own nothing and never will.**

**Hey here is the next chapter sorry for the wait hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5,

Who Am I?,

_Back at the outlaw's camp,_

Robin has returned and is sharing the information with his gang, "She says she didn't hire the assassin." Robin began,

"I think she's lying." Kate blurted out,

"I don't believe she is." Robin interjected,

"What you don't think she would lie to you?" Kate said angrily,

"No I believe the assassin was hired by Prince John." He answered,

"What Prince John hired an assassin hardly seems like the man that would engage in something like that." Allan chimed in,

"I agree with Allan." Much added,

"Well we'll have to leave it on the fact that Prince John did hire the assassin because we don't exactly have the time to make a trip to London." Robin said now taking charge of the conversation again,

"He calls himself the Angel of Death." Robin said,

"I don't like that angel of death it doesn't sound right." Much interrupted,

"How can you be sure Isabella isn't lying?" Tuck asked,

"Because I threatened her at sword point." Robin replied,

"We'll pick the conversation up in the morning right now let's get some sleep." Robin said giving in to the conversation as he hoped up onto his bunk,

_Madison's Lair,_

By now, she was quite angry because Gisborne would not wake up; she had slapped him, vigorously rubbed him to heat him up, built a fire next to him, cleaned the blood from his face, and removed his wet clothes. She had done everything she knew how to get him to regain consciousness, she knew he was alive because on more than one occasion she checked his heartbeat by placing her ear on his chest.

She noticed quite a large scar on his arm while she was unclothing him, it as if he had been in a fight. Infact his whole body appeared to be a battlefield for swords, elbows, knees, and daggers. She had hung his clothes over the fire so they would dry and while she did, this Gisborne finally began to stir, she quickly took his side once more, several more seconds elapsed and he began to cough and open his eyes.

He looked up into the face of a hooded figure, "Who are you?" He managed slowly,

"I am the Angel of Death." Was the reply,

"I'm dead?" He asked,

"Not yet Gisborne." She said cruelly,

"Who?" Gisborne asked,

"Don't play dumb with me I'm talking about you." Madison snarled,

"Who am I?" He asked, after raking his mind to try and understand why he could not find anything, not even a sliver of his life remained.

"What are you trying to say? Are you telling me you have no idea who you are?" Madison asked,

"Yes...yes I am." Gisborne replied hoarsely, after coughing several more times,

"Well nevertheless that does not change anything you are still going to die." She said as she kicked out the fire, and threw him his clothes that were now dry,

"Why...why do you want to kill me? What have I done?" He asked shocked that someone wanted him dead already, and why for what reason what could he have done that someone would want to kill him?

"Well this does change the situation slightly doesn't it but still...have you ever been bait?" She asked venomously,

"Please explain...Argh!" Gisborne tried to rise, but found protest as a surge of pain shot through his back, and his right shoulder.

"What happened to me?" He managed, after lying back and remaining still,

"I tried to kill you." She replied, as she walked out of the cell and locked the door behind her,

Gisborne was left lying on the damp floor, in a world of hurt both mentally, and physically, he tried to think, for some reason the Angel of Death wanted him dead. Why? For what? Who was he? What had he done in the past that someone would want to see him dead? Just then, as he lay there he got a flash of his past, a sliver, a small glimpse of his past. He saw a woman fair in appearance; her hair was a darker shade of brown then most women, and small curls layered it from top to bottom, and her blue eyes resembled all that was good and righteous and loving and it agreed with every aspect of her beautiful face.

As soon as is had come it was gone but even though he was happy he knew something from his past he couldn't deny a feeling of deep sorrow and sadness that the memory brought with it. He didn't know why this was, who was she? Did he love her? Did she love him? Where was she? Was he married? Was she his wife? All these things he did not know but he wanted to find out.

He was interrupted in the middle of his thoughts when Madison returned and when she did she wasn't merciful, because she soon cruelly lifted him and returned his clothing Gisborne was semi conscious when she did this but was revived further when she attempted to return his shirt and tunic because his shoulder burnt like fire.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrggghhh!" He yelled in pain,

"Dislocated is it hmmm shall we see?" She asked sadistically as held him by the wrist, and swiveled his arm slightly.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrggghhh!" Came the painful response,

"Yep it's dislocated...tsk tsk tsk." Madison replied,

"Why...why are you doing this?" He asked hoping for an answer,

"Because I enjoy seeing men like you suffer...it was men like you that made my life a living hell." She snapped back, as she continued to dress him rougher than before, but Gisborne no longer protested because the pain had caused him to pass out.

The next day he awoke to find he was slung sideways over the bare back of a horse, where was he? Where was he being taken? Why was he being used as bait? All he knew was that if he was being used as bait then somebody had to have loved him enough to want to come to his aid, and though he could probably already guess he was not going to like what was going to be done to him, he nearly wished it would come sooner.

However, almost to his dismay he got his wish, because soon the horses were halted and he was dragged off, he was then laid on the bed of dead leaves that covered the forest floor. Madison did not have him tied because she could clearly see he was in a sorry condition, and he was not about to run off.

His breathing was heavy, and his arm was giving him excruciating pain, his eyes could barely focus on the overhanging branches of mighty trees he probably would have drifted off if it were not for a loud noise of hammering that played its harmonic tune like clockwork.

This was kept up for a few minutes, until he was dragged for a few feet, then his legs were bound, and split apart until they were tied to small stakes in the ground, and he was left in an uncomfortable V formation.

The same was done to his left arm, and it too was soon stretched away from his body, his right arm however showed more protest as she pulled it away from him to tie it to the stake she had hammered into the ground.

Madison however did not care about the pain he was feeling and continued with her task until he was secured in a painful X formation, she had chosen the specific location because it provided a small open area that she was counting on to lure Robin and his men.

**Hey sorry about being a bit mean...but hope you enjoyed it :oD, Rate, and Review!**


	6. We Do Not Stand For Torture

**Disclaimer: Same as usual...own nothing,**

**Hey here is the next chapter I hope you like it, and I apologize for making you wait so long for it :D**

Chapter 6,

We Do Not Stand For Torture,

_Meanwhile at the outlaw's camp,_

"Right that's all of it let's go." Robin said, as he slung a bag loaded with food over his shoulder, everyone was following him out of the camp except for much who was busy loading his bag.

"Much are you coming?" Robin asked cheekily,

"You go I'll catch up." He called over his shoulder,

"Right then you just make sure you're careful." Robin said smiling as he walked with his gang in the direction of Loxley,

5 minutes later and Much was heading in the direction of Loxley with his bag loaded with food ready to be given to the townsmen of Loxley. As he walked he stopped in his tracks because he thought he heard a cry coming from somewhere in the forest, he soon threw away the task at hand and followed his pang of curiosity.

He scaled a small hill and laid flat on his stomach so he was not seen: When he peered into the clearing he saw the stretched out figure of Gisborne and a robed figure who was standing over him kicking him in the head, side, and arm.

There was more reaction when his right arm was kicked then any other place that was thought necessary, Much watched for just a moment longer until he knew he had seen enough, someone was torturing Gisborne. Instantly he crawled out of sight, then rose and ran as fast as he could in the direction of Loxley.

_Meanwhile in Loxley,_

Robin and his men were busy handing out food portions to the townspeople with amounts of money included, this was peaceful enough until Much came hurdling into the middle of town.

"Robin...Robin!" He called out,

"Much what is it?" Robin asked ready for anything,

"I...was...heading...to...Loxley...when I saw...I saw." He stuttered struggling for breath,

"What? What did you see?" Robin hurried,

"I...I saw Gisborne." He managed,

"What about Gisborne?" Allan asked now interested in what was going on,

"He's alive." Much said,

"Well he has to be alive if you saw him." Robin said,

"Yeah but someone's torturing him." He exclaimed,

"What?" Robin blurted out,

"Yeah I saw it their in a clearing halfway between Loxley and our camp." Much added,

"Allan, Much come with me...the rest of you stay here and hand out the food. It's time to end this." Robin ordered as he Allan, and Much ran off in the direction Much specified,

A short while later found the three men approaching the same hill that Much had peered over, when they poked their heads over the edge they could see that a small fire was going and the hooded figure was standing over Gisborne's sprawled figure.

"See what did I tell you." Much said,

"Why are they doing this what's the point?" Allan asked,

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Robin said as they continued to peer down at the sight before them,

They watched on for several more minutes watching the hooded figure torture Gisborne as he let out yells of pain and agony, the sight was starting to play at Robin's heart strings because even though he hated Gisborne this was no way to see it end.

In addition, it was not until the hooded figure dipped a stick in the fire and raise it to Gisborne's face did Robin take action, "Robin his going to sear Gisborne's face...we can't let him do that." Allan protested,

"I agree with Allan he might be our enemy but this is no way to see it end." Much concurred,

"I agree too this has gone far enough." Robin added, as he raised his bow and fired a single arrow, that struck the stick out of the hands of the one who sort to see Gisborne suffer,

"He has come at last." The hooded figure snickered evilly,

"Who...who has come?" Gisborne asked,

"Never mind you wouldn't know who he is anyway I'd just be wasting my breath if I told you." Madison replied, as she knelt down and cut the ropes that bound him,

"Whoever you are this has gone far enough, _we don't stand for torture,_ step away from Gisborne and you're life will be spared." Robin warned,

"Come and get him if you want him." Madison shouted back her voice transformed to that of a man's, as she kicked Gisborne once more in the head. Just then, Robin and his men rose and began to run down the hill, but a small flick of an electronic device, that was hidden up Madison's sleeve, sent a disc flying through the air, it soon found a chain reaction taking place, as dozens of arrows shot out of nowhere.

"Split up and take cover meet me back here later!" Robin yelled, as an arrow shot just over their heads, this sent them running back over the hill in three directions, while Madison slumped Gisborne over the back of her spare horse. She quickly bound him before she slapped the horses rump making it run off, she soon set out after Much who had run off in her direction.

Allan and Robin however continued to run as arrows continued to be shot at them from all directions, But Much was in trouble as Madison began closing in on him, He knew running was a waste of time so he turned to face his attacker.

Madison however saw him now as an easy target because she soon retrieved a blowpipe and shot him in the neck, he soon fell to the ground unconscious.

While Allan and Robin continued to run, Madison was now taking her newly found prize back to her cave, the arrows that shot from nowhere seemed to be endless until a few more minutes of dodging had had elapsed and the arrows had ceased to fire.

When they ceased Robin began making his way back to the clearing, as he walked he noticed ropes lying on the ground, he knelt down and picked on up, cautious of what was going to happen next he pulled it and pinned himself to the ground, just as another arrow shot over his head. It was a trap that had succeeded in making them come to save Gisborne, but he couldn't understand why? For what purpose was this done, they had all escaped, well to Robin's knowledge they had. Therefore, he rose and avoided the way he had come, to return to the clearing, when he returned he saw Allan come hurdling out of the surrounding woods, "Allan it's a trap." Robin called out,

"Yeah I know there are ropes lying on the ground, you stand on one and an arrow is shot at you." Allan said regaining most of his cheekiness, "What I don't understand is why for what purpose was this done?" Allan continued,

"I don't know but whoever this Angel of Death is they want to kill us." Robin said taking in deep breaths to regain his energy,

"Hang on...where's Much?" Allan asked puzzled,

"What? Where is he?" Robin asked not wanting to face the obvious,

"Much!" Allan called out,

"Much! Much!" Robin called,

"They've got him." Allan said facing the obvious, While Robin cursed under his breath. In addition, just then they were interrupted by the rest of the gang who came hurdling into the clearing along side them.

"What's going on down here?" John asked breathless,

"It's a trap is everyone okay?" Robin asked,

"Besides running straight into a gauntlet Robin...yes we're fine just a little shaken up." Tuck replied,

"Where's Much?" Kate asked,

"They have him." He said disappointedly,

"Who has him? Isabella?" She asked again,

"No the one torturing Gisborne." Allan replied,

"Well we've got to find him before they kill him." John said concerned for his friend,

"I know John but we don't know where to look." Robin said angrily,

**Hey sorry to leave you in suspense or whatever, but it has taken me a while to make this chapter and I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. R, R, and R.**


	7. Doctor Much

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, never will.**

**Hey here is the next chapter Caro A Dale wanted me to upload quickly so I did hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 7,

Doctor Much,

_Madison's cave,_

Madison was returning to her lair, leading her horse to the cave's mouth when she turned and secured the reins of the horse she had tied Gisborne to, soon she lead both horses into the concealment of the cave. Once there she untied a barely conscious Gisborne and dragged him into the cell she had built before their arrival, and he soon lay flat on the damp floor. Much was soon dragged into the same cell and was laid opposite to Gisborne so both were concealed in shadows, she left then returned with some cloth, a pot filled with water, some vegetables, some wood, and two water bottles, before she locked the door behind her and left.

When she was hidden from view she undressed and replaced her heavy concealments, and metal arm devices, for a silk blue dress, and expensive jewelry, her hair was too transformed into a beautiful bun of golden orange curls, which matched her delicate green eyes and a petite diamond covered tiara was placed on top of it. She did not know if she could trust the two together, but Gisborne was unconscious, and so was Much, in the end she did not really care if either one of them died because she would have still achieved her goal. Therefore, after preparing herself she mounted her horse and rode off in the direction of Nottingham to buy supplies, on the way she unknowingly rode past Robin and his gang.

"Who is that?" Allan whispered, as Madison rode by on her Golden palomino piebald that matched her golden hair,

"I don't know but judging by the horse and the tiara I say she's royalty." Robin replied,

"If that's so then what is a woman like her doing travelling without an escort through a forest that rumored to harbor assassins?" Kate asked, not quite grasping the reason for her travelling alone,

"That Kate is a good point let's show her why you don't travel through the forest alone." Robin said as he stepped onto the road behind Madison and shot an arrow past her striking the tree just ahead of her, Madison reined up.

"Well young lady you shouldn't be travelling through the forest alone." Robin began,

"I have waited for you to show up Robin Hood." She said softly,

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Allan asked,

"Because I have heard so much about you." She answered simply,

"Well if you have then will you be as kind as to hand over the jewelry and of course the tiara." Robin said businesslike,

"I must insist that they stay where they are Robin of Loxley." She said calmly,

"And why is that?" he asked,

"Because I am the sister of King Richard the Lion heart and if you serve the King then the same applies to the princess." She said with dignity,

"We didn't know he had a sister." Robin said suspiciously,

"My Mother didn't seem to think she had a daughter either because I was sold at a young age to a slave merchant where I spent 10 years in a living hell." She answered feeling some sadness,

"And how did you get away?" He asked again,

"My brother John he saved me when I was getting sold in the London market I will never forget that no matter how much of a weasel he may be." She answered,

"So you know about him then?" Robin asked,

"If you mean how he burnt down Loxley's church, caused the springs to go dry, and tried to get crowned king by faking my brother's death? Then yes, I have heard and I am on my way here to see just how he has affected the small town of Loxley. It must be something chronic if you turned into an outlaw to help them." She said trying not to catch herself out in a lie,

"Yes you're majesty you're brother has made life miserable since his visit." Robin said now showing respect for her position,

"My brother also told me about a man who served under you I don't seem to see him where is Much?" She asked carefully,

"Much has been kidnapped...and possibly killed." Robin said painfully,

"By who Sir Guy of Gisborne?" She asked,

"No you're majesty by someone you're brother hired to kill us and Gisborne." Robin answered,

"Gisborne why would he want Gisborne dead was he with you too?" She asked continuing in her lie,

"No he wasn't he killed my wife he will never be one of us." Robin replied,

"I see well I'll be late if I don't get to Nottingham soon would you like to escort me?" She asked kindly,

"We would be honored wouldn't we men?" Robin asked cheerily, as Madison walked her horse along the road with Robin and his men following her.

_Madison's lair,_

Gisborne has managed to lean against the cool wall of his cell to hopefully ease the pain that continually shot through his back and arm. He was trying to remain conscious by keeping his eyes trained on Much who shared the cell with him and was still unconscious, a few moments later Much stirred and rose his hand to place it on his aching head. He soon was in a sitting position and rubbing his eyes.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Gisborne said shakily as if every word brought pain,

"What...whose there?" Much asked starring around until he had his eyes fixed on the man who had spoken to him,

"Do...you know...who I am?" Gisborne continued, as he lost his back support and slid to the floor,

"Gisborne?" Much asked worriedly, as he crawled over to the now lying figure. When Much saw, what state Gisborne was in he supported his head on his arm as he placed his other hand on his chest, "Are you allright?" He asked,

"I was...told you would...come and try and...save me." Gisborne said frailly,

Much gave Gisborne a quick sweep trying to note every detail he could in the dim light, Gisborne's right eye had a cut above it that had been bleeding badly and it was still puffy. The right side of his face was bruised and dirty, his nose was bleeding, and the corner of his mouth was swollen and it had a nasty split, which had allowed blood to trickle down the side of his face, leaving a crusted stain.

"Who told you I was coming to save you?" Much asked,

"I don't know...I never saw...their face." Gisborne replied looking straight into Much's eyes, "Do...you know who...I am?" he asked,

"What?" Much replied with a laugh,

"Please...tell me...I need to know." Gisborne pleaded,

"What you mean you don't know who you are?" Much asked still with disbelief,

"I...I...I hit my head." Gisborne managed as he tried to lift his hand to specify the location, "Aaaaaaagh!" He let out a cry as his arm refused to move,

"What's wrong?" Much asked,

"My arm...it's dislocated." Was the reply,

"Well this might hurt but I have to take off some of you're clothes." Much said, setting aside the fact that Gisborne was the enemy,

"Please...before you do...who am I?" Gisborne pleaded again,

"You're Sir Guy of Gisborne." Much replied,

"That sounds like an expensive name...am I royalty?" Gisborne asked,

"No but you did become Sheriff once." Much explained slightly,

"Was I a good sheriff...?" Gisborne managed to ask, before he fell into the awaiting arms of unconsciousness, as Gisborne's eyes closed Much lowered his head until it rested on the stone floor.

"Well this is awkward." Much said to himself as he looked around to observe his surroundings, before he began removing Gisborne's tunic and shirt.

**Hey I hope you like the story remember R, R, and R.**


	8. I Have A Proposition

**Disclaimer: Zip, Nada,**

**Hey I have been getting into the BBC Robin Hood lately so this is the next chapter hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 8,

I Have a Proposition,

_On the road to Nottingham,_

"If you would excuse us now we'll take our leave you're highness." Robin began,

"I understand it was nice of you to escort me though I thank you." Madison replied,

"You are most welcome comeon men." Robin finished as he and his gang walked back towards the forest,

Madison had her horse taken care of by one of the guards then makes her way into Isabella's courtroom, "Lady Sheriff I presume." Madison began,

"Yes who are you?" She asked back,

"Now Allan I want you to escort Madison back to where she came from because I don't know if our lady sheriff will be happy with King Richard's sister paying a visit." Robin instructed,

"Right Robin." Allan obeyed,

"Wait in the forest until she rides by." Robin said just before he followed his men and left Allan waiting for Madison,

"I am Prince John's sister." She replied,

"He has a sister...how come he didn't mention you?" Isabella asked,

"Because I was only recently found by him as I was being sold in London's market place." Madison replied,

"You were being sold how you're royalty?" She demanded,

"That was my mother's foolish mistake. When John and Richard were taken by my father to receive training I was left on my own and my mother found it necessary to treat me like a slave. Eventually she sold me." Madison explained,

"But I assure you that did not come without a benefit." She continued,

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked,

"Well when I was sold I was taken to a slave camp where I met other girls and boys some of them Saracens and others Chinese and some from the orient. We joined most of the time at night and trained until we were some of the world's best fighter's." Madison continued to explain,

"You became warriors?" She asked,

"In our small camp anyway but we kept that to ourselves for fear of being killed but we were good." Madison said now turning from delicacy to anger and vengeful motions, "When we were going to get sold we were shackled together but we put up a fight. We knocked out about a dozen soldiers with swords until we were finally outnumbered with crossbows. We had a bond that would never break. Therefore, when John finally found me later that day they came with me to be my maidservants." Madison finished,

"And how does this help me?" Isabella finally asked,

"Do you remember that day when a hooded figure came to you?" Madison asked,

"Yes what about it?" Isabella asked suspiciously,

"That was me I am the Angel of Death." Madison confessed,

"You...What are you talking about he was a man not a woman." She objected,

"Are yes the power of the orient. I learnt some of the skills from the east and they showed me how one could change their voice with certain fabrics it was all quite interesting and came in handy on more then one occasion." Madison explained further,

"Are you telling me you're brother hired you to get rid of Robin Hood and my Brother?" She asked,

"Are yes you're brother quite the pain toleration he has." Madison sneered,

"My brother is he alive?" Isabella demanded,

"Oh yes he's alive but not well the wounds in his back will begin to fester unless someone finds it in their heart to help him." Madison replied,

"Bring him to me I want my brother." She ordered,

"I'm sorry I can't do that he's my prisoner now alls fair in love and war sheriff." Madison sneered spitefully, "We're not feeling a sense of remorse are we sheriff what happened to the woman who wanted to execute him but was broken up by Robin Hood?" She asked,

"He still will die but this is the wrong way to do it." Isabella objected,

"Aw what's the matter has Madison been mean to our little guy Aw didum tsk tsk tsk." Madison mocked,

"Guards!" Isabella called,

"Tut tut tut arrest me and you'll never see you're precious outlaw brother again." She warned as the guards came running in,

"Sheriff?" One of the guard's acknowledged,

"Never mind." Isabella answered,

"That's better sheriff you're thinking clearly now." Madison continued to mock,

"Why are you here?" Isabella demanded,

"I'm here to make a proposition." She replied,

"I'm listening." Isabella said irritatedly,

"I have a plan and if you help me you might just see you're brother before I say hmmm torture him to death." Madison said evilly,

"Fine I'll help you what is it you want me to do?" Isabella said finally giving in,

"I need a few of you're guards to follow me on horses just before I enter the forest I'll pretend their my escort." Madison explained,

"Why for what purpose would you want to do this?" Isabella asked not getting the full picture,

"So I can get Robin, or one of his men to help me, then they follow me, and I capture them, and they go in a cell along with Much, and you're brother that's why." Madison replied patronizing her,

"Fine but you have to promise to let me see my brother and release him into my custody." Isabella said telling her side of the bargain,

"Have it you're way." She said dismissing the conversation with a wave of her hand,

"Why are you doing this?" Isabella asked,

"Because my brother john saved my life and I owe him, this is my debt being paid in full." She replied as she turned and began to walk out of the room, "Oh...and one more thing you're brother." Madison began,

"Yes what about my brother?" Isabella demanded,

"He has amnesia a slight side effect after falling into a raging river, you understand." Madison replied before she exited the room. If this was true, her brother did have amnesia then this was her chance to fill his empty mind with all the things he needed to know, she could finally make him sorry for selling her to Squire Thornton.

Moreover, as planned as Madison was a distance from the forest horsemen came after her their swords drawn, when Madison saw this she instantly galloped her horse to escape them. Allan who was waiting just inside the concealment of the forest saw this and as they rode by him he stopped them, he fought until both of them lay unconscious on the road. Allan ran after Madison and called her to a stop when she stopped she got off and ran over to Allan, "Thank you for saving me they were surely trying to kill me." Madison thanked,

"That's allright Robin told me to stay and make sure you got back safely." Allan replied,

"When I am back in London you and all of Robin's men will be rewarded for the kind deed you have done today because if it wasn't for you I would surely have been killed." Madison continued flattering Allan, as she moved closer to his face; "Allow me to show you how happy I am." Madison said, as she caressed the back of his head pulling him closer to her, as Allan and Madison were about to kiss she quickly moved and hit him in the face knocking him unconscious,

"Men their so easy to manipulate." She said as she slung him over her horse, mounted, and rode off,

**Hey hope you liked it, has Isabella really changed, or is there a hidden motive?**


	9. A Discovery

**Hey so sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter but I have now so you can enjoy it. :)**

Chapter 9,

A Discovery,

_Meanwhile in Madison's cave,_

Gisborne has just regained consciousness, he is covered with a fur blanket, and Much is sponging his face with a wet cloth, once again he looks him straight in the eyes, and Much stares in to his.

"How long was I out?" Gisborne asked,

"Not long...Ah...This is difficult...I Ah.. Need to take care of you're dislocated arm." Much said after stumbling slightly,

"Go ahead." Gisborne agreed,

"Now promise me you won't try and kill me afterwards." Much asked,

"What? Why would I want to kill you you're helping me?" He asked weakly,

"Well in the past...Ah you would have tried to kill me long before this." Much said afraid of taking any action,

"Please it can't possibly bring me anymore pain then it does no...(Click) Aaaaaaaargh!"

"Now you remember you promised you wouldn't try and kill me." Much said defending himself, as he returned Gisborne's arm under the fur blanket,

"Do...I frighten you?" Gisborne asked,

"Yes and no." Much replied,

"What have I done to you to make you fear me?" He asked again,

"Well for one you tortured me...well actually it wasn't you it was the late sheriff but you did try and kill Robin many times and you killed Marian." Much replied,

"Marian...Marian my future wife...I killed my fiancé?" Gisborne asked his eyes filling with tears,

"Ah...Ah...It wasn't like that it was an accident." Much lied,

"How did it happen?" Gisborne asked,

"Well...Ah there were some men who were trying to kill you and Marian wanted to be with you but you told her she should stay away until you sorted things out. She didn't listen and went to see you; you went out riding the next day and found that she had been killed. She was still alive when you got there and she had enough time to tell you how much she loved you before she died." Much said making everything up as he went,

"How do you know what happened?" Gisborne asked after listening to Much,

"Aaaah...I was there and I told you what had happened that's why you went riding that day." Much quickly added,

"I remember her she was beautiful she was the love of my life...did I get the men who did this?" He asked,

"Yes you did you saw them all hang in the courtyard of Nottingham." Much replied,

"Can I have some water?" He asked helplessly

"Ah yeah of course." Much said, as he used his arm as a back support for Gisborne as he held the bottle to his mouth with the other,

"Thank you." Gisborne said, as Much lowered him back to the ground, as he drew back his hand he noticed a light coating of blood covered it,

"Well isn't this touching the prisoners are playing nursemaid and telling stories to each other aren't you just a little old for that Much." Madison interrupted as she dragged Allan's body over to the cell, before she unlocked the door and threw Allan in there, after she did this she locked the door behind her and left their sight,

"Who was that?" Gisborne asked,

"I have no idea." He replied as he crawled over to Allan, "Allan...Allan can you hear me?" Much asked, as he turned Allan on his back, Within a few moments Madison had returned fully clothed and looking like the assassin known as the Angel of Death. She opened the cell door and walked over to Gisborne; she gave him a swift kick in the ribs before she yanked him up from the floor and dragged him out of the cell.

"Stop it he's in no condition to be moved." Much said as he rose and attempted to stop Madison from taking him,

"I wouldn't try it if I were you Much I'm sure you're life means more to you then you make it seem." Madison warned as she raised her arm toward him,

"Ah yes it does." Much replied,

"Then don't make a move to save Gisborne me and his sister had a deal." She said before she dropped him to the hard stone floor and locked the cell door, Gisborne whined in pain.

"Oh shut-up will you." Madison ordered as she kicked him several times in the head and chest,

"Stop it!" Much yelled, "You'll kill him."

"What makes you think I don't want to kill him?" Madison asked, as she turned to face Much again, before she turned and dragged Gisborne out of the cave, and over to the horses. She tied his hands to a long piece of rope then tied it to her saddle horn; she mounted then walked her horse in the direction of Nottingham, with Gisborne being dragged behind her.

A few minutes after she left Allan stirred then rose a hand to rub his aching jaw, "Allan are you allright?" Much asked,

"King Richard's sister more like Prince John's sister." Allan said irritatedly,

"What? What are you talking about Allan?" Much asked,

"Much? Where are we?" Allan asked in return,

"Well we're in a cave obviously." Much answered,

"Where's Gisborne?" Allan asked,

"Some red head took him."

"Madison Prince John's sister...she's the Angel of death." Allan said in recognition,

"Madison? Prince John's sister?...he has a sister?" Much asked puzzled,

"Yeah we met her on our way back to camp she said she was on her way to Nottingham to see what damage her brother had done to Loxley, obviously that was only a lie." Allan answered, "She said she was sold by her mother to a slave camp and her brother rescued her she said she would never forget it..." Allan broke off,

"And what does Prince John want more than anything?" Much asked,

"The blood of Robin Hood." They both said in uniscen,

**Well what will happen now? Will Madison kill Robin? Will Guy survive? I know and you can find out simply by staying tuned!**


	10. A Saracen I Am

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

**Hey sorry for the delay next chapter is now posted hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10,

A Saracen I Am,

_Road to Nottingham,_

Isabella waited just infront of the castle on her white horse she rode over to Madison as they came into sight, "Where's my brother?" Isabella demanded, unaware that he was behind Madison, Madison dismounted and untied the rope on Gisborne's hands and dragged him into Isabella's sight. Isabella quickly dismounted and ran over to him just as he was dropped to the ground, "I can't see why you would want him, and he doesn't look like much?" Madison asked, as she pushed his head to the side with the point of her boot.

"We had a deal now I want my brother." Isabella reminded,

"Yes we did his yours take him." Madison said, dismissing the man that lay before him as she turned and went to mount her horse.

"Trying to kill him along the way was not a part of the deal...Guards!" Isabella yelled,

"I thought you wanted you're Brother Isabella?" Madison turned and yelled, as she instantly ripped off her cloak, which revealed a red, pure silk, Saracen warrior outfit; she instantly whipped out dual swords, before she gave a Saracen war cry. She quickly ran over to the guards and she raised her swords and sliced his neck, while others ran up behind her, she quickly kicked them in the chest and knocked them to the ground. She dived and stabbed them before she rose to engage in hand-to-hand combat with two others, their swords clashed several times, before the guards lost the fight and he were stabbed in the chest. When she did this, she looked up to see that a group of soldiers had surrounded her, she waved her swords around, through her fingers as if it was second to breathing, before she let out another war cry and clashed swords once again with several of the guards. While this went on Isabella was trying to get Gisborne on her horse so she could take him into the castle, but his weight was not on her side, because she could not manage to lift him enough.

"Guy...Guy wake up this is no time to be meeting with unconsciousness." Isabella said, as she slapped his cheek trying to revive him,

Madison continued to attack the guards, she ducked sword swipes, and dodged them, before she dropped to the ground and swept several of them off their feet, she then rose to block a sword blow, with one sword as she stabbed him with the other. With only four guards left, Isabella had to do something but she did not know what to do, until she decided to drag him into the forest, and with Gisborne unconscious, it did not make matters easier, but she managed to drag him into the concealment of the forest.

There was only one guard left as Madison twisted his arm behind him and sliced his neck, he then dropped to the ground, Madison then began the hunt for Isabella and her brother leaving the battlefield strewn with the dead bodies of palace guards. She ran into the forest, her swords still drawn as she scanned the area for her, as she looked she saw a part of her silken dress flapping in the breeze from behind a tree. She quietly walked up behind the tree before she placed the cold steel of her blade on her neck, she quickly appeared into view.

"Did you really think you could get away with it Isabella?" She asked mockingly, "You tried to betray me. Why? We had a deal?" Madison said as if she was hurt by her actions,

"You tried to kill my brother." Isabella replied,

"I know I thought I was doing you a favor I thought you would be happy I was saving you a task." Madison replied,

"He may be my enemy but he is still my brother and I will kill him humanely." She replied,

"I told you what would happen if you tried to cross me Isabella now you're brother dies." Madison reminded, as she walked over to his lifeless body, and placed her sword on the soft part of his neck.

"No don't kill him I still held my side of the bargain." Isabella reminded,

"Yes you did but you still crossed me and I will not tolerate that." Madison replied as she slid the blade slightly on Gisborne's neck revealing a trickle of blood,

"Stop!" Isabella yelled as she drew her own dagger,

"Come now Isabella I made mince meat out of you're guards why would you want me to do the same to you?" Madison asked,

"Because he's my brother." Isabella snapped,

"A brother who sold you when you were thirteen that's hardly a brother." Madison replied, as she plunged an attack at Isabella,

"Yes but with amnesia I can make him what I want him to be." Isabella replied, as she plunged an attack at Madison,

"Really now I knew there was a special reason why you would want him back after all he had done to you." She said as she swung her sword by Isabella's head,

"Toobad you will never see you're brother alive again." Madison snapped as she struck Isabella across the face hard enough to knock her out,

"Well Gisborne it appears you're worth more than people let on I might just enjoy hurting you." Madison said as she picked him up and dragged him over to her horse, and retied him to the rope that was attached, to her saddle horn, before she retrieved her robe that lay on the ground, and packed it in her saddlebag.

_Madison's lair,_

Much and Allan were desperate to find a way to escape, because they had to warn Robin of Madison, because if he trusted her enough to allow the escort, then perhaps he would trust her with other things. If he did, they both knew, it would mean certain death for their leader and friend, they were interrupted however when they heard the footsteps of someone coming towards them.

"It's a Saracen." Much blurted out, "Much." Allan hushed,

"A Saracen warrior yes I am, by blood no, I brought you two a present I thought you might like." Madison said, as she unlocked the door and threw Gisborne inside with them. Gisborne made a weak protest as he hit the hard floor of the cave, he landed face first, and for the first time, both the occupants of the cell saw the full extent of his injuries. When Madison left, Much quickly knelt beside Gisborne and inspected his wounds. There were several deep cuts in his back, they were dirty, and had to be cleaned to prevent infection, neither of them knew much about medicine but Much did know several things that he had learned from watching Tuck work. With Allan's help they gently turned him onto his back, and lay him on the fur blanket that was left in there cell, Gisborne's breathing was heavy and labored, but he was conscious, and looked up at Allan with dilated pupils. "Allan?" Gisborne asked, "I remember you...you were my right hand man." Gisborne said with a half-forced smile, and a gasp for breathe,

"Well you better remember me after all..." Allan trailed off; as Much gave, him a signal that specified "enough", Much and Allan both supported his head with their arms, as they sensed him falling into the awaiting arms of either death or unconsciousness.

"You knew me once...what was I like?" Gisborne asked, sensing he was drifting off,

"You were second in command to the Sheriff of Nottingham you were a good man." Allan lied trying to make Gisborne feel better,

"You're lying." Was all Gisborne managed to say before his head tilts sideways, and his eyes closed, he was readily accepting unconsciousness. They laid his head down on the cool stone floor, before they exchanged a glance; Allan was the first to speak, "What was that all about?" He asked,

"He has amnesia." Much replied simply,

"What?" Allan asked again,

"I said he has amnesia...He already asked me who he was, I told him about Marian, but he got upset so I lied and I told him he didn't kill her." Much replied,

"What I suppose you told him Robin killed her." Allan joked,

"No I told him he saw the men who did it hang in Nottingham courtyard, but it appears he remembers something about his past because he called you a liar." Much answered, as he placed a hand on Gisborne's forehead, he was burning hot to the touch; it was evident that he had a fever probably caused by the wounds on his back.

"Me a liar you spun a better story then I did." Allan added,

"Well that's not what matters right now he needs care, there's water coming in here through the wall over there, take this piece of cloth and soak it in the water he has a fever, and I need to clean his wounds." Much asked,

"And since when have you been so good at medicine or caring for people?" Allan asked in return,

"Since when I always knew about it." Much replied protecting his pride,

"You mean since you watched Tuck." Allan corrected,

"Pretty much the same thing now are you going to help me or not?" He asked dismissing their conversation,

"Fine but this is all you're fault if he dies, you told me what to do." Allan said in defeat as he retrieved the cloth, and dipped it in the small pool of clean fresh water, while Much turned Gisborne onto his back, as he shifted the fur blanket so he could lay him on it.

_Outlaw's camp,_

Robin was starting to wander where Allan was because he surely should have been back by now, Kate noticing this spoke, "Hey Robin what's wrong?" She asked, as she placed a hand on his shoulder,

"It's Allan he should be back by now I can't help but think something has happened to him." Robin replied, expressing his concern,

"I'm sure he'll be fine Robin." Kate said, trying to reassure him,

"Yeah but I'm going to check anyway stay here I'll be right back." Robin said, as he retrieved his bow and ran off into the forest,

**Hey hope you liked the chapter ;) If you did REVIEWS! Would be quite welcome.**


	11. The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, nope nothing.**

**Hey here is the next chapter, reviews will be sincerely appreciated. So feel free to review!**

The Angel of Death,

Chapter 11,

The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend,

_Elsewhere in the forest,_

Isabella regained consciousness she looked around to see nothing in sight, so she got up and ran towards her horse that had wandered into the forest. She mounted and rode off deep in the heart of the forest, a while later she saw Robin coming towards her, "Robin." She called out,

"Isabella what is it?" Robin asked alert and ready for any trap she might have set up,

"Robin I need you're help we're going to have to put our differences aside and trust each other." Isabella ordered in a begging tone,

"No that's exactly what I don't have to do...now what do you want Isabella?"

"It's the Angel of Death she has my brother." She began,

"Hold-on I know that, but what's with she?" Robin asked,

"Well I can assure you it isn't a he the Angel of Death is Madison." Isabella explained,

"What Madison is King Richard's sister the enemy of Prince John." Robin defended,

"Oh that's just what you were made to believe she came to me with a proposition." Isabella mocked Robin's gullibility,

"She told me about her mother who sent her away as a slave, and how her brother Prince John saved her, and how she was indebted to him for what he had done, and this is her way of paying it in full by killing you." She explained,

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Robin asked,

"Because we met today when I was meant to get my brother after I held up my side of the bargain." Isabella answered,

"And what's you're side of the bargain Isabella?" Robin asked leaning on his bow,

"I was to chase her with guards so she could take one of you're men prisoner." Isabella admitted,

"Allan that's why his not back...you got him captured what makes you think I want to help you after that?" Robin asked, his words covered in anger,

"Because we now share a common goal." Isabella replied, "You want you're men back and I want my brother." She continued,

"What you're sudden interest in you're brother?" Robin asked after summing up her proposition,

"He has amnesia if I can get to him then I can make him what I want him to be." She replied,

"So you can mold him out to be just like you and fall when the King returns just like you will." Robin said, "I'll help you get you're brother but I won't let you destroy him again this is his chance to change his ways." Robin offered,

"What do you care his you're enemy." Isabella sneered,

"He's also you're enemy the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Robin said simply,

"All I'm asking is you save my brother from her torture...Oh and there's one other thing you should know." Isabella said quickly,

"And what's that?" Robin asked, now leaning his head on his arm, which was supported on his bow,

"She's part Saracen or at least she can fight like one." Isabella said,

"Right you have my offer think it over and get back to me." Robin said, before he turned and walked away, and Isabella did the same. Kate was surprised to see him back so soon especially empty handed, "Robin what happened?" She asked,

"I met Isabella she told me Allan was surrendered to Madison." Robin said as he threw his bow on his bunk,

"What do you mean?" Tuck asked,

"I mean Madison is working for Prince John not King Richard." Robin said irritatedly, "Allan was offered as a bargain by Isabella to save the life of her brother." He finished,

"What's Isabella's new fancy in her brother when she was going to have him executed." Kate asked,

"He has amnesia he supposingly doesn't know anything about himself or what has happened in his past." Robin answered, shedding some light on her motive,

"So she wants him so she can mold him into the man she wants him to be, she doesn't care for his life, she wants him for her own selfish gain, we can't do that." Tuck said, siding with Gisborne,

"I know and you're right I offered to help save his life I didn't say I was going to hand him over to her. What's going to happen to him when he regains his memory she's going to hate him again and try to kill him." Robin said agreeing with what Tuck had said,

"I disagree." Kate said,

"What why?" Robin asked,

"Because they're both evil let them try and kill each other." Kate said, cruelly showing no concern for Gisborne,

"Kate I need you to put you're personal revenge aside and think clearly no man deserves this. You wouldn't do it to me if I was Gisborne." Robin said,

"Yes but you didn't kill my brother." She said refusing to let Gisborne's deed go unpunished,

"You're right I didn't kill you're brother but right now he doesn't know that." Robin said as he grabbed her softly by the arms, "What if you tried to kill him and he begged you to tell him why. What would you say then? Would you kill him anyway with the knowledge that the man you were trying to kill feels sick inside because he was told he killed someone you loved. Right now he doesn't even know he killed Marian." Robin explained trying to make Kate realize that what she was doing was wrong, "If he doesn't know I can't hold this deed against him and neither can you." Robin finished as he let her go.

"You're right Robin but I can never forgive him." She said after letting Robin's words sink in, "How are we going to rescue Much, Allan, and Gisborne if we don't know who has taken them or where they are?" She asked,

"You're right about we don't know where they are but I know who has them." Robin said casting a small smile on his face,

_Meanwhile in Madison's lair,_

Much has Gisborne lying flat on the cold floor of the cave, trying to lower his fever, while he sponges his face with the damp cloth Allan soaked in the spring water, which flowed in their cell.

"How is he?" Allan asked, as he held his once concealed dagger, into the flames of a small fire, "He's not good he hasn't regained consciousness yet." Much answered,

"Do you really want him to regain consciousness for this?" Allan asked, as he turned to look at Much, who was now eyeing him, "Is it hot enough yet?" Much asked in return, "Yeah...but I'm still not sure about this though." Was the reply, "Where did you say you heard about this before? It seems more like a torture then a cure." He added,

"I heard it from Djack." Much replied,

"Why did I never hear about it then?" Allan asked,

"Because you Allan were busy playing hand and glove with Gisborne." Much replied, "Right that should be hot enough hand me the dagger." Much ordered, so Allan gave him the dagger,

"Would you hold him on his side Allan while I do this?" Much asked, Allan held him on his side, but there was a pause, "Comeon what's the hold-up back there?" Allan pressed, "Shut-up Allan just Shut-up." Much said, before he finally mustered up the courage to place the branding iron, hot, dagger on one of Gisborne's wounds. He did not know if it was more of the feeling of hurting him further, or the fear that he would try to kill him later even though it was a favour he was doing. After the first wound, it was not as bad as it was before, but when he came to the third wound it was as bad as it could get.

"Aaaaaaaargh! No, stop it! Aaaaaaaargh!" Gisborne screamed, from the pain that had caused him to be aroused from unconsciousness, he began to stir violently, so Allan tried to hold him still. Gisborne was still a strong man even in his weakened condition and Allan could not even imagine the thought of keeping him still so he did the only thing he could.

"Sorry Gisborne." He apologized, before he raised his fist, and hit him in the face, as hard as he could, to keep him out for a long while.

"Don't worry he won't give you anymore trouble." Allan said, as Gisborne's body fell limp again, "Allan you knocked him out." Much gasped, "Yep now continue." Allan advised,

"Nope I'm done with it you do it I'll hold him." Much said, as he passed the dagger to Allan, and took his place, Allan did not seem to have any trouble in doing it, it made Much wonder just how cold he could be.

"What now?" Allan asked,

"Now we're meant to clean it with a damp cloth, here it is." Much answered, as he handed the cloth to Allan to complete the job,

**Hey hope you liked the story, once again I apologize for the time it took me to upload.**


	12. Make It Through The Night

**Hey I have been in a good mood lately so I have been writing more. Enjoy the fruits of my labor!**

Chapter 12,

Make It Through The Night,

Several hours had passed since Much and Allan had treated Gisborne's wounds, Much still did not feel right about it so he sat by Gisborne, monitoring his condition to see if it was indeed working.

"Comeon Much stop moping you said it was going to work now leave it be." Allan said as he finished taking a drink from the spring,

"I am not moping I am simply thinking about what I did. I do not take part in torture and yet it seems like what it was." Much answered,

"A...torture that saves lives Much." Gisborne said weakly, his eyes remaining closed,

"Ah...how do you feel?" Much asked,

"I...feel so...hot." Gisborne replied, opening his eyes slightly,

"That's because you have a fever it hasn't broken yet it's from the infection in the wounds on you're back." Much answered, softly, "Here you should try to have some water." He said, offering him cool water collected from the spring, "It will lower you're temperature." He added,

So Much cradled Gisborne's head on his arm while he used the other too carefully pour water into his mouth, trying to limit his overall movement. Gisborne weakly began drinking the cool liquid, that seemed to soothe him as it made it's way to his stomach, Much stopped pouring when he saw Gisborne was no longer drinking it.

"Thank you." Gisborne said softly, before his facials were, wreaked with pain, from his movement,

"If Tuck were here he would be able to lessen the pain, but unfortunately I don't have the same skill." Much said almost apologetically, beads of sweat collected on Gisborne's face, from pain, and from his raised body temperature.

So Much sponged it with the cold cloth to help ease his pain and discomfort; Much had lowered the fur blanket that covered Gisborne so it only covered him from his waist down, leaving his chest exposed, so he could cool him down to a further extent. Even though Gisborne appeared to be unconscious Much saw how grateful he was for his care through closed eyes, and an almost invisible smile. Hours had passed and Gisborne's condition never got any better, it only escalated to a higher point of discomfort, Much and Allan saw this as Gisborne continued to moan even though they sponged him down with a cool cloth, nothing seemed to help anymore.

"We really need Tuck in here." Much finally said after an hour of silence,

"Well it's not like he's just going to give himself up because we want him too." Allan said, from the corner of the cell that harbored the cool spring,

"Well I don't see you doing anything Allan." Much said as he stirred a small pot that sat over a small fire,

"Well what do you want me to do I don't know anything?" Allan asked irritatedly,

"Well for a start how about you try and find a way out of here." Much replied,

"Comeon Much get serious this is solid stone." Allan said with a chuckle,

"That's right it is escape is useless." Came a woman's voice, that made Much and Allan direct their attention to Madison who was by the cell door,

"You're betraying England Madison." Allan said,

"What has England ever done for me? It deserted me and left me to die if it wasn't for my Brother John." Madison replied,

"Why are you keeping us alive Madison?" Allan continued, "Wouldn't we be easier to handle dead rather than alive?"

"The love for my Brother keeps you alive because I know when I deliver you to him he would rather watch you squeal before you die rather then drag your lifeless bodies to him." Madison replied,

"Would he want to watch Guy scream too after all he was going to kill him and he broke his nose." Allan continued, before Much shot him a "What the heck?" look,

"You're right at that Allan a dale...what's wrong with him?" She asked,

"He has a fever that won't break, and his wounds need care." Much answered, catching onto Allan's scheme,

"Allright tell me what you need and I will go to Loxley to get them for you." Madison said,

_Loxley village,_

"Here you are Madison these are the supplies you wanted bandages, medicines, some food provisions." Alice said,

"Thank you one of my men were wounded on their way here their too ill to be moved so I had to get some supplies." Madison answered,

"Right this should help with the pain, this one will fight infection, and this is to help with the fever, a mixture of garlic, basil, ginger, and oregano." Alice explained further, as she pointed to small jugs containing different liquids.

"I will pack them in my saddle bag and return to my camp I cannot thank you enough." Madison thanked,

"Do not mention it if I can help King Richard's sister I am happy to do it." Alice replied,

As Madison rode away, she got a pang of guilt that flooded through her, the people respected her, and she was letting them down by lying to them. She had to repay her Brother John, and this was the only way she knew how to do it, she would kill Robin and make him happy, then she would be with him and take over England, which was all she wanted.

_In the cave,_

Allan is supporting Gisborne's head, while Much is attempting to feed him, "Guy you have to eat." Much said,

"I don't want food." Gisborne replied through a shiver, "But you have to eat to keep up you're strength." Allan chimed in,

"Leave him I got what you asked for." Madison said as she passed the items through the door,

"Who are you?" Gisborne asked directing his attention to her,

"That is not you're concern right now you have to get better so my brother can watch you die." Madison replied cruelly,

"What do you mean? What have I done to you?" Gisborne asked breathlessly, and gasping,

"You broke his nose and tried to kill him." Madison snapped back, before she left,

Gisborne was showing early signs of a severe fever already, so Much and Allan worked quickly, sorting out which medicines did what, and aided what. As Gisborne slipped under the fever's grasp, Much identified one of the jugs to contain the medicine they were searching for, "Allan this is it this is what we need to fight the fever." Much called out, to Allan who was busying himself with sponging Gisborne's feverishly twitching body.

"So what do we do with it now?" Allan asked cluelessly,

"We have to get him to drink as much as possible." Much replied, as he crawled across the floor and over to him, he pulled the cork from the bottle, while Allan lifted Gisborne's head.

Gisborne moaned and tried to turn away as Much placed the bottle to his lips, "Gisborne you have to drink this if you want to live." Allan said forcefully, so Much persisted and began to pour the liquid spiced with herbs, into his mouth, he resented it but made no effort to spit it out, instead he slowly swallowed it.

"I don't want to live I have nothing to live for." Gisborne gasped,

"Then for crying out loud let him die I am tired of listening to his constant whining." Madison said from around the cave's corner,

Hours later and it was far into the night, and both Much and Allan knew they weren't getting any sleep, because a feverishly tossing and crying Gisborne made sure of that. All Allan and Much could do was give him sips of the medicine Madison had obtained, it seemed to help, that along with the constant sponging, offered him comfort or so it seemed on the outside because on the inside, he was at war with himself. Flashbacks attacked him from every angle, he could not escape, images, faces, names, places, deeds, and screams, was all that welcomed him in his uncontrollable, fitting, sleep.

**Well that is the end of the chapter :) Let me know what you thought, would really like to hear you thoughts!**


	13. Flashbacks

Chapter 13,

Flashbacks,

**Hey here is the next chapter offering you an invitation into the mind of Guy, hope you like it :)**

_It was night and he crept quietly over to the stables in Loxley, he peeked through the cracks of the wall, he could see a woman, long curly dark hair, standing close to a man, short well maintained light brown hair, both appeared to be Nobles. He couldn't help but feel a connection with the woman, he loved her, why? Was she family? The next thing he knew he was standing beside a young boy, short brown hair, and a bow in his hand holding an arrow covered in fire, they stood by the river. Infront of them was a fire wheel being hoisted up onto what appeared to be a windmill structure. "I don't know why you're bothering Guy you're a terrible shot I'm younger than you and everyone knows I'm the best shot in Nottingham." The small boy boasted cockily,_

"_Only because you keep telling everyone you are." The older boy answered, disinterested in their conversation, "I though you're father said you couldn't use his bow? You're not ready." He continued,_

"_I'm going to show him he was wrong. I can hit that lantern with this...watch." The boy said eager to show his position, so he began to pull back on the bow, seeing what was going to happen the older boy grabbed the arrow. _

"_Don't be so stupid." He said disbelievingly, he thought he had solved the problem by taking the arrow but the bow still remained in the boys hands, so he stole the others arrow, and quickly fired it._

_To both of their dismay it hit the wheel, directly behind a firecracker; it soon set the others off._

"_Look what you've done." Was the elder's response in frustration,_

_The next thing he knew was the wheel had fallen it had crushed the priest standing underneath, a name flashed before him a name he had learned to hate Bailiff Longthorn. The next thing he knew was he was seized and being taken towards the priest's body._

"_See, see what you're stupid prank has done." Longthorn accused directing it at Guy,_

"_I didn't do it." He defended,_

"_Well who did then?" He mocked, _

_Then another name flashed before him Robin, Robin of Loxley another name he had come to hate at a young age._

_Expecting Robin to answer Guy looked at him, "It wasn't me." Was his reply, that left Gisborne hanging his head,_

"_Course it wasn't master Robin." Longthorn said, the very demeana of what he said made Guy sick the kid was a brat, "You wouldn't fire at your own father." He continued,_

"_No I swear." Robin said lying afraid of telling the truth,_

"_You fired the arrow that caused the priest's injuries. He's a murderer." Longthorn called out,_

"_I didn't." Guy said still feeling a glint of hope, but it was soon shot to pieces when Longthorn retrieved the arrow from the wheel and showed it to the crowd,_

"_One of yours Master Guy." He said convictingly,_

_The next thing he knew there was a fire, a fire that made him feel all measure of guilt, it was a fire he had started. A fire started by accident when he tried to protect his mother from the man he hated Malcolm of Loxley, there were screams Robin's screams. They didn't however appear to be screams, they appeared to be pleas for help he would never receive._

"_Let me go! My fathers inside! Yours to and you're mother do something!" Robin called out, directing his pleas to Guy, But he was scared, scared because there was nothing he could do, glad, glad because the man he hated had been killed too, the man who tried to steal his mother._

Gisborne had mumbled several names while he was in his fitful sleep, there was only one Allan, and Much didn't know.

"Who's Bailiff Longthorn?" Allan asked,

"I don't know and I'm not going to ask either it's none of our business." Much said,

"Oh comeon like he's ever going to know." Allan mocked,

_The next thing he knew was he was in the Holy Lands, or to be more specific Acre, He was dressed as a Saracen, and he was going to try to kill King Richard. Everything had gone just fine, but he did not count on Robin of Loxley, the Noble who had chosen to fight in defense of the Holy Lands, he had stabbed him and left. Eliminating the only thing that was going to stand between him and the king, He had his sword raised over the King's body ready to strike, but no in came Robin of Loxley. They fought, and even though Robin was wounded, he was still a strong fighter, so strong that he managed to steal the upper hand, and cut his arm over a tattoo he once had. After that, he gave up the fight and abandoned the camp, Later he was in Robin of Loxley's house, raising his goblet to his future wife Marian, the same woman he had envisioned before long hair flowing by his shoulders, and a warm smile, but no once again in came Robin of Loxley uninvited._

"_Have we missed the speeches?" He asked annoyingly,_

"_Hood funny I don't remember inviting you." Guy said angrily as he glared up at the cowardice man, who had perched himself in the stairway,_

"_Since when do I need an invitation to my own house?" Robin asked still in mockery,_

"_Perhaps since he lost all right to that house by becoming an outlaw." Guy answered through gritted teeth, as he continued to glare at him,_

_Then he had the sniveling nerve to steal the ring off his future wife's finger, and kiss her in his presence, "We should do this again it was entertaining." He said, shoving it into Guy's face but that was it that was all he was going to take, because he soon went into battle mode, they drew swords and clashed together, but robin still taking advantage of the upper hand opportunities grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back._

_He rammed him into a pillar of the building and stole his dagger from his sheath, they clashed swords again but robin pinned Guy's arm to the pillar with the use of the dagger he had stolen. He backed up with a cocky grin on his face, as he held his sword pointed towards Guy's neck, in an instant Guy had moved his arm, which tore his shirt, revealing the same scar that had been cut by Robin long ago._

"_Surprise." Guy called out through a whisper,_

"_It was you." Was all Robin could say,_

_Robin had left but the rage still possessed him and he fled after Robin intent on making him pay, later in the forest robin had the nerve to wait for him, as Guy stood there Robin threw the ring at his feet, "Is this what you want take it." He said, almost as if he had lost the childish manner he displayed earlier,_

_Keeping his eyes on him for a few moments, he reached down to retrieve the ring, but as he grabbed it Robin had run over kicking him in the head, knocking him onto his back he soon had his curved sword raised to Guy's neck, "What are you going to do now cut my other arm?" Guy asked unafraid of the sword at his neck that could kill him at any time, _

"_No I'm going to kill you." Was the reply,_

_However, after a talk with his men that he could not register Robin removed the sword from his neck and let him go, stabbing his sword into the ground, Guy could not help but show a grin that crossed his face, and for that Robin had come down hard on him and struck him in the face leaving him unconscious._

_He woke to find he was tied to a tree, gagged, his arms were stretched skyward, and he was forced to stand on two tree roots or let the rope hold him off the ground._

_He could see that the outlaws were fighting amongst themselves arguing, the rest of his men had been arguing over a woman but Robin refused to be finished with him, and he could not help but laugh, he thought they were close but it appeared rumors were all they would remain. However, because of his laugh he had given Robin an opportunity to strike him, "This is for England." He said as he hit Guy forcefully in the face, "This is for England too." He said again as he struck Guy again,_

_For the first time, in the whole of his capture he felt fear, he felt fear as he watched robin, he starred past Much the man that held a dagger at his throat, to stare at the man who sat by the fire, holding Guys sword into the flames, he knew exactly what Robin was going to do with it._

_Much however seemed to be defending him, "Master this isn't right." He said, but Robin did not even look at him he just starred into the flames,_

"_I'm not going to kill him...just make him talk." Robin finally said as he lifted the sword out of the fire, to reveal it's red hot tip, Guy was one of fear but as the sword came into a closer proximity to him, that's exactly what he felt._

"_The plot to kill the King?" Robin asked as he walked closer, directing the sword to his face, as he grabbed the collar of his shirt._

"_I want names." He finished,_

"_What kind of a king deserts his people to fight someone else's war in a foreign land?" Guy asked, starring Robin directly in the eyes, he could feel the heat of the sword on his cheek._

"_If you are his people he was right to desert them." Robin said through gritted teeth, slowly Robin moved the sword closer towards Guy's face._

In his sleep Guy was thrashing violently, he had his head pinned to the side, and his moaning was becoming unbearable, Much and Allan were giving him the last of the pain medication, "Do you think he's going to make it?" Allan asked,

"Well we're going to find out." Much replied,

"_Isabella?"_

"_Humanity is a weakness Gisborne...I tried to teach you!"_

"_This time you pay my dues Gisborne."_

"_I will have his blood!"_

"_You represent everything that's low some in a man."_

"_You pathetic misery ettled mess."_

"_She's my sister."_

"_You tried to cross me...Flog her!"_

"_The man is a tyrant Gisborne." _

"_I will have his blood."_

"_Unity."_

"_I would rather die before I married you."_

"_You want this?"_

"_I will never need you again."_

"_I live in hell."_

"_Do you love me Gisborne?"_

"_You are teetering on the edge of dispensability make sure you don't fall off."_

"_I will be rid of you!"_

"_I had him...you poised my sword!"_

"_Well might you hang you're head in shame Gisborne."_

"_You dropped something."_

"_No I've come to the conclusion that I don't like you."_

"_Oh I'm sorry you were busy playing happy families."_

"_I love Robin Hood."_

"_They'll be so disappointed when they find out that under you're fine words you're just as violent as the next man."_

"_Well now maybe Prince John will remember why he put me in command!"_

"_End it please!"_

"_You should feel a sense of loyalty...a sense of duty...an obligation to help me."_

"_You're a dead man walking Gisborne."_

"_Then stay there!"_

"_I love Robin Hood."_

"_No, No! Leave me alone! No!"_

"_Yes sire."_

"_This isn't for Prince John...this is for me!"_

"_Swear all you like Hood it won't make any difference."_

"_You're a warm and wooly taking trinkets for the poor."_

"_I love Robin Hood."_

Gisborne had tossed feverishly during the last hour, but now he lay silent, "What's happened?" Much asked,

"Well there is one of either two things." Allan said,

"And they are?" Much asked,

"One: His fever has broken and now his resting. Or two: he's dead." Allan explained,

"I prefer you're first idea." Much said as he crawled over to Gisborne and placed two fingers under his neck, to check for a pulse that he hoped to find.

"Well comeon is he alive?" Allan asked,

"His fever is broken...he's alive." Much replied,

**Sorry about the repetition at the end there but it was just him remembering all the things that had happened to him in the past, and it's all coming back to him. **

**!Review!**


	14. Betrayal

**Here is the next chapter as I have had absolutely zip to do lately. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14,

Betrayal,

There were only a few hours left in the night, but when Gisborne was silent Much and Allan seized the opportunity for some sleep.

The next morning came soon enough and Gisborne acted like nothing had happened, he began to stir, "Gisborne can you hear me?" Much asked,

"Much? Where are we?" He asked,

"Well we're in a cave obviously." Allan said having gotten the same response from Much yesterday,

"You haven't changed much have you Allan?" Gisborne asked directing his attention to the man in the shadows,

"With no thanks to you either." Allen replied,

"How do you feel?" Much asked trying to cease their bickering,

"Much better thank you." Gisborne replied before he looked around looking for something that was missing,

"Where's Robin?" He asked,

"That's the thing we're..."

"Prisoners." Madison interrupted,

"Who are you...no wait I know you." Gisborne said,

"How? How can you know me?" Madison asked,

"You're Madison the only English speaking Saracen I ever had the pleasure to meet." Gisborne replied,

"How can you know that?" She demanded,

"Let me jog you're memory, The Holy Lands, 1191, Acre, The Kings camp." Gisborne explained,

"No it can't be...it was you?" She asked in disbelief,

"I was surprised I knew you're voice whenever I heard it but I did not know who you were. But that was because we never saw each other's face." He answered,

"So it was you I helped when we went to kill the king huh who knew I was going to have you as my prisoner later." She said,

"Allright I understand the assassination attempt but why did you say you were King Richard's sister?" Allan asked,

"Oh believe me that much is true I am of royal blood, but I did not find that out until recently when I went to go visit my home."

_Flashback,_

"_Good morning you're highness." I greeted,_

"_Madison?" The queen asked in shock, it was then when something inside of me clicked I had a flash back I knew from that day on that she was my mother._

"_Mother?" I asked,_

"_Madison what are you doing here?" She asked me,_

"_I was visiting my homeland when I thought I would see if a servant was needed so I could stay here. Never did I think I would meet you." I answered; shocked that my mother had either abandoned me, or sent me away._

"_It appears I'm not going to ask for a job now though now that I know I am of Royal blood." I answered,_

"_How could you others told me you were dead. I was forced to live in the Holy lands, suffer the same suffering everyone else knew, a suffering that was never mine." I sneered,_

"_And one that you will always know you are not my daughter. You are the daughter of Saladin." She said,_

"_What you loved our enemy?" I asked unable to understand what she had done,_

The rest of my life was spent in a slave camp until John found me, at first he thought I was just another peasant until I told him I made him understand what my mother had done. In addition, ever since then we have plotted the downfall of my brother King Richard.

"Well that hardly seems good enough reason to capture us and execute us." Gisborne said, he was back the same cold hearted, man they all knew and had come to hate.

"What do you know I went with you so I could kill my brother to ensure that John would take the thrown but no Robin of Loxley he had to come and ruin things didn't he." Madison said sadistically,

"Then allow me to help you capture him." Gisborne said,

"What do you mean?" Madison asked,

"You let me out and I will deliver Hood to you." Gisborne said with a sadistic smile on his face,

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked clearly interested in his offer,

"Well if Hood came to save me the first time then what's he going to do when he sees me in the forest alone." Guy said emphasizing the word "alone",

"You know you're right he would come wouldn't he." Madison said aloud finding Gisborne's word to hard to resist,

"And what do you want in return?" She finally asked,

"All I want in return is to watch the outlaws hang." Gisborne replied,

"Deal you may watch them hand and I will even put in a bonus I will speak to Prince John and say that you aided me from the beginning and we caught them together he will believe me." Madison said as she retrieved her key, Gisborne tried to rise but found protest, however he managed to rise to his feet, he was unsteady for a few moments but it soon cleared, as he walked out of the cell.

"How can you do this Guy?" Much asked hurt,

"Maybe you should have let me die but you chose to help me can't say I would do the same for you though." He said as he showed a small smile of accomplishment,

"I can't say how long I will be but I shall have Hood here one way or the other." Gisborne said as he began to put on his shirt,

"You know what I will do to you if you lie to me?" Madison warned,

"You never change do you Madison, if I can recall correctly it was I who was saying it to you last time." He replied ignoring her warning as he continued to dress,

"I need a horse bareback." Gisborne said,

"Why bareback?" She asked,

"Well if it was saddled they would suspect something wouldn't they." He said offering logic,

"You're right take the mare." She ordered,

"You never did change did you not even apologizing for torturing me." He said as he swung himself painfully onto the bare back of Madison's mare,

"You never changed either Guy just as ruthless as before, you were ready to kill your own king and now you're ready and able to betray the men who saved you're life." She replied,

"I never asked them too, I need a weapon." He muttered loud enough for her to hear him,

"Here take this dagger it has a few notches but I'm sure you have more." She said as she looked directly into his eyes as she handed it to him, she gave him a kind look as they touched hands, this lasted only a moment before Gisborne slipped it through his belt and walked his horse out of the caves mouth.

He was glad to be out, but his head was swimming, and it took him several minutes to regain his composure, but when he did, he was ready for the task he had laid out infront of him. He knew it would be hard but he found a sense of duty a strange feeling he had never felt before, that was driving him to the point of actually attempting it.

Even though Gisborne had the horse at a walk, the loss of the saddle, and the horses ridged back, made all the difference to the ride, if he was in the mood for rest he would have accepted the fact that he was nowhere near ready to travel, but he had to find Robin.

The pain was already unbearable, but minutes later, which found him deep in the heart of the forest, it found him loosing his grip on the horse's mane, "Robin!" He called, "Robin where are you?" He called again, but he was answered by a cracking of a branch, he immediately drew the dagger he had been given, and scanned his surroundings for the figure.

"Where are you?" He called out, "You're a coward to hide yourself." He continued, but darkness greeted him when he was struck violently on the back of the head,

"Where I have been for the last 5 minutes." Was a scruffy, strong looking mans reply, after he watched Gisborne fall from his horse and lose grip on his dagger,

_Madison's cave,_

"I can't believe he did this to us." Much said as he paced around the cell,

"Oi what's going on we stayed up all night caring for him and this is how he repays us." Allan said angrily,

"I knew we shouldn't have done it I knew this was going to happen." He quickly added,

"You should give up complaining about him." Madison said,

"Why do you know what we went through with him?" Much asked,

"No and I really don't care but I could foresee this coming because I have know him longer than you have." She replied,

"And believe me when I say he's going to enjoy watching you die." She added,

"How do you know him so well?" Allan asked,

"Because I knew him when I was a younger, we did many things together, we went on our first mission together, with no more trust for each other, than the safety a sparrow has in a vulture's nest." She explained,

"And when we went to kill the King, that was different, because we knew each other better than we did before." She said,

"Oh yes that's why you feel more betrayed isn't it you expected him to show gratitude towards you because you tattled to him about Robin didn't you?" She asked as well as teasing,

"The past is the past for a reason why don't you leave it there." Allan ordered,

"But you Much I don't understand why you feel so betrayed, tell me why don't you because I don't understand." Madison pleaded cruelly,

"It's called you save my life, I'll save yours because I'm indebted to you." Much said showing irritation,

"Oh wait I understand it's because you've been a servant for so long you expect a tad of loyalty from you're master." Madison mocked,

"Well take it from me the only one he's loyal to is himself, and if he can save himself by betraying others then you believe me he will, take this small predicament for instance, here you are still in the cell, and he's going off to get me Hood, uncanny isn't it." She teased,Wait

**Maybe Guy was never meant to change, and maybe he will never rest until he sees Robin and his outlaws destroyed. Or is something else going on?**

**Wait for the next chapter to see what happens!**


	15. The Truth Comes Out To Play

**Hey sorry it has taken me a while to upload the next chapter but finally here it is :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 15,

The Truth,

Little John had placed Gisborne sideways over the horse, as he took him back to Robin's camp, Robin saw him coming so he called out, "Hey John what you got there a horse? Where did you find it?" He asked,

"I found it with Gisborne." John replied,

"What?" Robin asked, so John merely pointed towards the horse where he had Gisborne,

"What happened?" Kate asked,

"I hit him." John replied,

"John...how hard and with what?" Robin Demanded, in a tone of disbelief,

"With my staff." He replied,

"John you could have killed him." Robin said frustratedly,

"Well he had a weapon." John defended,

"Did you ever think that he might've escaped?" Robin asked, there was a small chuckle and everyone turned to look at Gisborne who had not moved,

"Well Loxley it's good to see I can still turn you on each other." Gisborne said quietly, barely hearable,

"Gisborne?" Robin asked,

"No it's the horse of course it's me." Gisborne said, still without moving, until Robin and Tuck helped him off and lowered him to the ground, Robin noticed the hole's on the back of Gisborne's clothes but said nothing.

"How did you escape?" Tuck asked,

"I didn't Madison let me out." Gisborne replied while feeling the lump on the back of his head,

"Now why would she do a thing like that?" Robin asked suspicious,

"Because I told her I was going to deliver you to her." Gisborne answered as a smile crossed his face,

"I thought you couldn't remember anything?" Kate asked,

"I couldn't but you can thank a fever for that." Gisborne replied as he chuckled,

"How did you get through the fever?" Tuck asked,

"Much and Allan helped me." He answered,

"And you betrayed them after they saved your life?" Robin asked,

"It was necessary." Gisborne replied,

"Tuck tie him up I'll go tell Isabella she can have her brother." Robin ordered as he rose, and Tuck grabbed a strip of rope and started tying his hands; Gisborne knew it was time to defend,

"You can't do that." Gisborne pleaded,

"I just did." Robin replied cruelly,

"It was necessary so I could free myself and get you." He said quickly so Robin would hear him,

"We know you already said that." Robin said turning to face him,

"Robin you don't understand." Gisborne defended,

"I understand everything you betrayed two men who saved your life." Robin snapped,

"I had to get away so I could find you, because you're the one with the escape plans or so I thought." Gisborne said angrily,

"Wait a minute Tuck, What do you mean Gisborne?" Robin asked,

"Can I be untied and allowed to stand before I speak so I don't feel like such a prisoner?" Guy asked so he did not look as powerless as he felt, Robin nodded which was a signal to Tuck for Gisborne to be untied. When he was untied, Gisborne quickly rose to his feet, which caused his vision to sway as well as his feet, causing him to fall back against the wooden post that acted as a lever for the door of the camp.

"Argh!" Gisborne let out a small cry as his back hit the wood, Tuck offered his help but Gisborne pushed him away, "Guy your hurt." Tuck said,

"I'm fine leave me be." He answered still pushing away help, when Gisborne steadied himself he walked over to Robin,

"The woman who has captured your friends is Madison I know her..." Gisborne cut short,

"You know her from where?" Robin pressured,

"She's a Saracen she helped me...she helped me in the plot to kill the king." Gisborne finished, "Aren't you happy Loxley you finally got your way I told you about someone who helped me." He continued,

"Let's put that behind us for now continue." Robin said,

"We had known each other for a while the sheriff set us up on our first mission together, at first we were at each others throats but gradually we got to like each others company so when Vaisey asked me to kill the King I asked her if she would help me. She accepted and brought a few others with her, when we entered the came we got separated when you started to attack us, in fear of her life I stabbed you to put you out of commission, unfortunately you got back on your feet and stopped me from killing the king. After that I went back to Nottingham and I never saw her again I thought you had killed her, little did I know she had discovered she was royalty." Gisborne explained,

"And how is she royalty if she is a Saracen?" Robin demanded,

"Because Saladin had a thing for the queen obviously, at least that's what she told me." He replied,

"That's not true the Queen would never get in bed with the enemy." Robin nearly yelled,

"Believe what you want Loxley but she came from royal heritage." Gisborne simply said as he waved him off with his hand.

"So why did she torture you if she knew who you were?" Robin asked,

"We never used our real names the last time I knew her, her name was Sophia and my appearance has changed some-what from then." He answered, as he gestured to his hair,

"So where's Much and Allan being kept?" Robin asked, but Gisborne did not answer,

"Well common." Robin demanded,

"I won't tell you until you promise me you won't kill Madison promise me you will let her live." Gisborne replied,

"You have my word." Robin said,

"I don't know if I can trust that but I don't have anything else to go on do I? She's in a cave not far from the River, more in the vicinity of Loxley." Gisborne explained,

"I know that cave." Tuck interrupted,

"You do?" Robin asked,

"Yes it's the same cave I brought you too when I found you in the River after Gisborne threw you over the same cliff that he fell off." Tuck added,

"So you know where it is then?" Robin asked,

"Yes I would be able to find it again." Tuck assured,

"That won't be necessary Loxley I have a plan." Gisborne said, just before he started to sway, Robin caught him and supported his weight,

"Get off me!" Gisborne ordered, his ego driving him to push away anyone who wanted to offer help,

"No your hurt." Robin said forcefully,

"I said leave me be." Gisborne called out as he pushed Robin away from him, and drew his sword, raising it to Robin's chest,

"Gisborne put it down." Robin said reasoning with him,

"No I won't put it down until you listen and agree to my plan." Gisborne replied, as he tried to hold his sword steady, but it was almost impossible as his vision began to blur transforming the men before him into a fuzzy haze,

"Fine have it your way Loxley but you listen." Gisborne said giving in sheathing his sword, he would have fallen to the ground too if it was not for Robin stepping in and grabbing him.

"Leave me be I do not need you're help." Gisborne snapped as he steadied himself,

"Will you get over your pride Gisborne you need help." Robin said irritatedly,

"No." Gisborne replied through gritted teeth,

"Well why not?" Robin demanded,

"You want to know why not because I fear the moment I close my eyes I'll find myself tied to another tree, bound and gagged, and this time Much isn't around to save me from your torture." Gisborne explained, fearful that he would experience the pain Madison had inflicted already a second time,

"I thought you wanted death?" Robin asked,

"That's right death not misery before it." Gisborne snapped back,

"Torture what's he talking about Robin?" Kate asked,

"Allow me to tell you, a year ago I had given Marian an engagement ring, but Robin stole it I went after him, he gave it back to me and as I was about to get it he knocked me down and was about to slit my throat. Fortunately, for me that did not happen, but soon after he resorted to torturing me to get the information out of me, he was about to sear my face with my own sword that he had left in the fire, if I didn't talk, I'm sorry I had to disappoint you like this." Gisborne explained,

"Is this true Robin?" Tuck asked,

"Yes it is, but he stabbed me and left me for dead in the Holy Lands." Robin defended,

"I thought you said the past was the past Loxley?" Gisborne sneered,

"Will you all just shut up." John called out, making everyone look up at him whilst Gisborne fell to the ground,

"We have to save Allan and Much, let's concentrate on the plan." He said reminding everyone what the priority was,

"Alright then..." Robin halted as he turned to look at Gisborne who was not there, "Gisborne!" He soon found him lying on the ground on his back, Robin helped him sit up and leaned him against one of the bunks, while he inspected Gisborne who was close to unconsciousness.

"Tuck get me some water...Gisborne?"

"I'm fine." He answered,

"Shut-up no your not." Robin said,

"When did you get over your fever?" He asked,

"Last night." Was his honest reply,

"Here you go Robin." Tuck said quietly as he gave Robin the water bottle,

Robin lifted it to Gisborne's mouth, "Now drink it." Robin ordered, as Gisborne began to drink it, when he had finished Gisborne opened his eyes but he was still dazed, nevertheless he was more than ready to explain his plan.

**I hope you liked it, I tried to capture** **Guy in his state of hiding his weaknesses, I hope I haven't gone too far but still. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! :D**


	16. This Is An Ambush

Chapter 16,

This Is An Ambush,

After discussing Gisborne's plan Robin had come up with a few better ideas, "Madison may only be one woman but she will easily destroy us we need reinforcements." Gisborne said, "Because if you will remember the last time we came into contact with Saracen's it took that other Saracen or whatever he was to save you." He added,

"How did you escape you were with the sheriff weren't you?" Robin asked,

"I said they were warriors not scientists I played dead." He replied,

"We'll have to ask Isabella for help she said she would help us this one time." Robin said offering a solution,

"Explain to me why she would do that she hates you and me for that matter?" Gisborne asked puzzled,

"Well at the time Madison told her you had amnesia." Robin replied,

"So?" Gisborne asked again,

"She wanted to tell you things that would get you on her side and get you to apologize for sending her to Squire Thornton." Tuck answered,

"And what would happen if I was to regain my memory?" He asked,

"She would undoubtedly try and kill you again." Robin replied,

"What are her conditions for helping you?" Gisborne asked,

"She wants you." Robin replied,

"Well I'm not going." Gisborne said firmly,

"Obviously you have too if it means saving Much and Allan...tie him up Tuck and gag him too." Robin ordered,

"You betrayed me." Gisborne snapped,

"Well then this is our old friend betrayal calling isn't it?" Robin said as he rose with a grin,

"I'll get you for this Hood." Gisborne threatened, as Tuck tied his hands he put up little fight if any at all because of the pain he was in, but right now, all that ran through him was anger.

They helped him up onto the horse he had obtained from Madison and walked him in the direction of Nottingham, when they arrived; they helped him down and led him into the castle.

When they were before Isabella they shoved him to his knees, he hit the floor with an audible thump, "Well Isabella here before you is our side of the bargain I think it's time you honored your side now." Robin said some- what cheerily,

"Is he hurt?" She asked eagerly,

"No more than what I told you." Robin replied, as he gave a nod to Tuck who pressed his foot against Gisborne's back making him cry out in pain,

"Enough...okay give him to me." Isabella demanded,

"Hmm I don't think so." Robin replied,

"Why not?" She demanded,

"I'm not going to hand him over until you help me save my men, you won't get him any other way." Robin replied,

"It's a deal how many guards do you want and where do you want them?" She asked agreeing with him,

"I'll take a group of soldiers and get them to rally by the cave that's by the river in half an hour make sure you're not late or we kill you're brother." Robin answered placing his dagger at Gisborne's throat, while he lifted his head by pulling on his hair, Gisborne looked at the dagger, but all that registered was a newly found hate and anger and only a flicker of fear.

"It's a deal guards!" Isabella agreed while she called for her guards, and Robin lifted Gisborne to his feet, and then walked him out of the room.

When they were outside they lifted him back on the horse and walked him out of the castle, when they were safely in the concealment of the forest Tuck began to untie Gisborne. When this happened he did not wait for the gag to be removed, instead he jumped from the horse and pounced on Robin, knocking him to the ground.

He had mounted Robin in a short amount of time and had begun to choke him, "Gis...borne." Robin said hoarsely, as he could feel his windpipe being crushed, before John had time to grab Gisborne and get him off Robin, when he did so he removed the gag and let it lay by his neck.

"Don't think I won't kill you Loxley." He yelled, fighting against John's vice like grip,

"Gisborne I was not going to give you to Isabella." Robin defended, while getting up from the ground,

"I'd thought you changed Loxley but it appears you haven't you still resort to torture when it suits you." Gisborne said with a yell driven by fear,

"It was a trick so I could get your sister to help us." Robin said,

"When I get the chance Loxley I swear I will kill you." Guy said, while talking with his teeth barred,

"Now it's your turn you have to take us to the cave, Tuck do you still have the lock picker?" Robin asked as if he had not heard Gisborne,

"Yes Robin it's in my robe." Tuck replied,

"Good...well comeon Gisborne." Robin teased,

"What?" He asked confused and angry,

"Tie us up and take us to the cave." Robin replied,

"What's your game hood?" Guy asked,

"There is no game we're helping you with Madison." Robin replied,

"You trust me?" Guy asked still some-what confused,

"Well I don't have much of a choice do I?" Robin asked, "Make sure you have a dagger with you so you can cut the rope when you enter the cell, and the door that Gisborne told us about." He added, addressing the men that he had left in his gang,

When they were finished, everyone went over the plan before Gisborne directed them to the cave as he rode behind them on Madison's horse, his sword drawn.

"Right this is it Madison should come out any minute now." Gisborne said, and no sooner had he said it but Madison walked out dressed in the exact same clothes the other Saracen women did.

"Gisborne you came back how nice to see the present you brought me." She said as she walked over to Robin,

"I told you I could do it Robin was always a gullible kind." Gisborne said as he dismounted the horse, it was now his turn to taunt Robin,

"Robin of Loxley I've finally met you, the one man who has managed to give my brother the worst time of his life, you destroyed his coronation." She sneered as she drew a dagger and swiped it past his throat,

"Prince John will never be King as long as Robin Hood fights for King Richard and England." Robin replied,

"Yes well I'm sure my brother will enjoy the present I have brought him, it does not make up for the crown but it does offer some relief." She said, "And who is this I didn't know Robin had a woman amongst them?" Madison asked,

"This is Kate I killed her brother." Gisborne said with a chuckle, he didn't want to laugh because in truth he was truly sorry for what he had done,

"Oh she must hate you then toobad Kate revenge will be Prince John's instead of yours I'm sure you can live with that." Madison sneered,

"You will all rot in hell for this." She yelled,

"Oh really just for this?" Madison asked mockingly, using the same line that Vaisey had used,

"Take them inside Gisborne and lock them up here's the key." Madison said as she handed him a metal key, so Gisborne marched his prisoners inside and over to the cell,

"We'll get you for this Gisborne." Allan said,

"Shut-up and enjoy your new friends." He said as he opened the door and threw Robin, Kate, Tuck, and Little John into the cell.

"You're a dead man walking Gisborne." Robin yelled,

"It never did you any harm." He replied before he locked the cell door and walked away,

"It's okay Allan Gisborne is on our side." Robin assured,

"How can you say that he betrayed us?" Much demanded,

"Because he did it so he could escape and find me so he could rescue you." Robin replied, Robin then slid his dagger from his shirtsleeve and cut the ropes that bound him, after that everyone else did the same.

"See he's on our side." Robin said,

"In that case he's out there with a killer." Much said,

"Its allright Madison and Gisborne know each other they were together in the plot to kill the King." Kate said,

"That might be but how are we to escape?" Allan asked,

"Isabella is sending a group of her men to come and help us they will be here shortly so we need to escape." Robin added,

"No offense master but we're surrounded by ten ton of rock and a thick door how do we do that?" Much asked,

"That's where the lock picker Tuck has comes in...Right get to work Tuck." Kate chimed in, as Tuck walked over to the lock and started to unpick it,

_Meanwhile,_

Isabella was leading her men towards the cave, when they could see the cave they stayed out of sight until they heard Robin's signal, but little did Robin know that she had planned it differently, because she planned to capture all of them and turn them in to Prince John herself.

"Comeon Tuck do you have it yet?" Robin asked,

"Nearly...nearly...got it." He finally said,

"Good let's get out of here." Robin said as they started to filter out of the cell,

"You know Gisborne I always did find you very attracting." Madison said kindly,

"I felt the same way towards you too Madison." Gisborne replied as he cupped Madison's cheeks in his large hands,

"When we go back to Prince John you can stay with me." Madison said happily,

"I'm not sure that will ever happen Madison Prince John wants to see me dead," Gisborne replied,

"Not if I express my love for you." She said quickly,

"It would never work Madison because Prince John will fall and so will you." Came a voice from in the cave, as Robin stepped out into the sunlight,

"Now Isabella!" He yelled, which caused Isabella's men to surround all of them,

"What is the meaning of this?" Madison demanded,

"This is an ambush guards take them all alive, sorry Robin but what would Prince John think if he knew I was cooperating with an outlaw." Isabella asked mockingly proud of her current position,

"You'll pay for this Isabella." Robin said,

"Not as much as you're going to when I deliver you to Prince John myself." She replied, "Get them!" She yelled,

After that all pandemonium broke loose, Robin and his men began attacking Isabella's guards, "You tricked my Gisborne now you're going to die." Madison screamed as she drew her duel swords and Gisborne drew his,

"It wasn't meant to go down like this." Gisborne said as he ducked a sword swipe from a guard,

"Well it is now and I am going to kill you." She answered, as she sliced a guard's throat,

"Madison you can still escape." Gisborne yelled, as he was pushed out of the crowd by Madison, while avoiding her deadly attacks,

"So I can spend the rest of my life behind solid stone not going to happen one of us has to die and I assure you it won't be me." She yelled while chasing Gisborne further from the crowd,

After Robin had killed a guard he grabbed his sword and started fighting the rest of them, Much kicked a guard in the stomach and stabbed him as he went down. Allan was dueling with one before he quickly turned to stop another from stabbing him in the back, after that he turned to face the guard which he soon disarmed and stabbed.

Kate was busy kicking them before she either killed them or knocked them unconscious; Tuck who never took a life resorted to punching them or hitting them with a scepter he carried most of the time.

Gisborne and Madison had fought their way into the forest instead of the clearing where the others fought, Madison kicked Gisborne in the leg, making him fall back on a tree, he grimaced but stopped Madison from finishing him off, by kicking her backwards causing her to fall on her back. She recovered quickly and they engaged in a deathly duel, "I trusted you Gisborne and you let me down!" Madison yelled, as she plunged a dozen attacks,

"I thought you were dead I thought Robin had killed you in the Holy Lands." Gisborne said as he blocked several of her attacks but was scratched by one of them,

"Fighting is useless Guy you know I will defeat you, I am a Saracen and you are a mere Englishman." Madison said before she kicked in Gisborne's leg making him fall to the ground on his back,

"Say your prays Gisborne." Madison said cruelly,

"Not today." He replied before he kicked her in the stomach, giving himself time to get to his feet, the deathly battle continued as Gisborne and Madison continued to fight, in one parry Gisborne managed to scratch Madison's left arm with the tip of his sword.

"Maybe you aren't such a useless fighter as you appear to be." Madison mocked, before she drove an attack straight at Gisborne's chest,

**Sorry for the group of cliffhangers lately but this just seemed to be the right spot to end it. Rate me in your review :)**


	17. Leopards Do Change Their Spots

**Sorry about making you wait so long for the next chapter. But don't worry it's here now :)**

Chapter 17,

Leopards Do Change Their Spots,

Isabella was getting increasingly worried as she saw the number of her guards being reduced rapidly, so she did what the late sheriff would have done, she deserted her men.

"Robin Isabella is escaping." Tuck called out, as he knocked a guard to the ground,

"Let her go one day she will pay for her crimes." Robin called back as he dodged, and parried,

Gisborne was hit in the face with Madison's foot as he attempted to block one of her attacks, "I don't want to kill you Madison." He said still feeling the same towards her as he did before,

"Well you'll have to because I will kill you if I get the chance." She growled back,

"Out of the thousands of people you've hurt and killed you can't find it in your heart to kill me?" She asked as she stopped throwing attacks to stand defensively, and study him.

"I could not kill you even if I wanted to Madison." Gisborne replied,

"Why?" She demanded,

"Because you are the only one I have left that I care about." He replied tiresomely,

"Why what happened to Marian?" she asked,

"I destroyed her...I destroyed everything I ever cared about so don't make me destroy you too." Gisborne nearly pleaded,

"You're not the man I once knew Guy you've changed, you've turned into a peace lover...but there will always be war!" She yelled as she once again engaged in a deathly duel with her opponent, she kicked him in the stomach, and legs, making him weak, while she threw attack, after attack with her swords to his chest.

Finally, she struck him in the head with her foot and he lost his balance, he only had enough time to regain it and hold out his sword in defense when he saw her charge at him her swords ready to do some severe damage.

Their bodies clashed together, and there was the sound of tearing of flesh, as both remained still, as if frozen in time and space, the setting remained the same they both stood there their bodies pinned together, neither of them moved.

Robin and his men had just cut down the last guard; they were exhausted after they had just finished the battle for their lives, and now they all stood hunched over gasping for breath.

Robin was the first to regain his breath, as he looked around examining his men, they were exhausted too but there was someone missing.

"Where's Gisborne?" He asked, "Did Isabella get him?" He continued,

"I didn't see him Robin I was too busy making sure I stayed alive." Much replied,

"I saw him Robin he was forced away from us when Madison started to attack him." Kate replied,

"Where did he go?" Robin asked,

"This way." She answered him, as she walked in the direction she specified,

Moreover, no sooner since it began, the poised figure of Gisborne and Madison detached from one another slightly allowing daylight to be seen between them. Gisborne moved his head allowing himself to see Madison's sword protruding from his left side, she had driven it through his body, and all he could see was the Saracen marked handle that had once been in her hand. He had moved his sword to the side before they clashed so it would only be him who would meet with death; he had spared her life, sacrificing his own.

She smiled sadistically at him, as she began to chuckle, but with the last amount of strength he had left; Guy struck her in the face with force knocking her to the ground unconscious.

He soon staggered and hit the ground, falling on his right side; he had lost touch with reality when he went down, and so he had no idea if his blow had done its job.

A short while later found Kate leading Robin towards the stream, Robin detoured around her when he saw Gisborne's downed body. "Gisborne!" He called, as he ran over to him, Tuck also took his side to inspect his injuries.

While Tuck examined the wound, Robin placed two fingers on Gisborne's neck to check for a pulse, it was still there and still quite strong for the moment.

"Tuck how is it?" Robin asked,

"It's not looking very good, there's nothing I can do for him here, I need to get him back to camp to care for his injuries." Tuck diagnosed,

"Right Allan, Much, John find three long sticks that will support Gisborne's weight and bring them back here, we need to get him to camp." Robin ordered,

"How's Madison?" He asked,

"She's only got a scratch on her left arm, but she's unconscious, Gisborne didn't want to kill her." Tuck answered,

"I can see that." Robin said quietly as he kept two fingers on Gisborne's wrist, the three men came back with the required sticks and placed them by Robin and Tuck, who then slid them gently under Gisborne's body, when all three where in place Tuck spoke.

"Right Much and Allan take his head, Kate and Little John take his waist, and be gentle, Robin and I will take his feet." He said, "On the count of three we all lift...ready?" He asked, as everyone gave him a nod of their head, "One...Two...Three lift." He said as he gave the signal, allowing everyone to lift at the right time.

The journey back to camp was slow and cautious, but they made it without any difficulty, when they arrived they placed him on his right side on Tuck's bunk exposing the wounded side for treatment, they slowly removed the sticks from underneath him, that they had used as a makeshift stretcher.

Immediately, Tuck went to work in removing his tunic, he cut his clothes around the sword with the use of Gisborne's dagger that he kept in his belt, while Robin knelt beside him holding Gisborne on his side whilst giving John a silent signal.

"What are you going to do?" Robin asked,

"What can I do?" Tuck asked back,

"Well you can't just let him die." Robin protested,

"He saved our lives." Much and Allan said in uniscen,

"No that's not what I mean." Tuck defended,

"Then what do you mean?" Kate asked,

"I mean the sword has to be removed to leave it in would kill him." Tuck replied,

"So why don't you take it out?" Robin asked,

"If I do, it could kill him it went right through him, it might have severed a vital organ." Tuck answered, while studying the wound further, it was a clean wound, but it was larger than the width of the blade used, and the length of the sword had passed right through him, if the sword had severed any vital organs Gisborne was a lost cause.

"Is there anything you can do to tell if this has happened?" Robin asked,

"Yes but we need to take his shirt off, I'll hold him Robin while you slip his shirt off." Tuck answered, so Tuck lifted him gently while Robin slipped his clothes over his head, after this was completed Tuck observed further.

He glided his hands around the wound, both on his stomach and back, "What did you find?" Robin asked,

"There are no internal injuries, however the wound will bruise very quickly there must have been a forceful impact." He answered as he continued to search further, "His rib suffered most of the impact, it's fractured due to an upward force, but it will heal." He finished with a sigh,

"Well what's that mean?" Robin asked,

"It means that if I remove the sword the bleeding could kill him, if I don't remove it then he will die." Tuck replied,

"So what are you going to do?" Robin continued,

"The only thing I can after I do this I have to work quickly, Kate boil a pot of water, Allan fetch me some cloth I can use as a bandage, and Much find me some willow bark and metal to grind, and Robin." Tuck ordered, before he pulled the sword from Gisborne's side, "Hold that." He said as he handed Robin the bloody sword, after Tuck pulled it from Gisborne he had to stop the bleeding so after Robin put it away; he helped Tuck apply pressure to the wound.

"Where's John?" Tuck asked not taking his eyes off his work,

"I sent him to go get Madison and bring her here." Robin answered keeping his eyes on his work, several minutes past and Tucks requested items had been brought to him, he had made sure the wound was clean, by bathing it with the boiling water Kate had brought. Soon after Much had brought the willow bark, which he had ground and placed on the wound, and with the cloth Allan had brought, with Robin's help he bandaged the wound. While Tuck was dressing Gisborne's previous wounds with a healing salve, John walked in with Madison.

"Where is Gisborne?" She asked as she walked over to Tuck and Robin, Robin looked up at her and noticed that she had managed to transform herself into the lovely princess they once saw, Robin eyed John.

"She was a convincing woman." He simply said,

"Tell the truth John you are a kind person." Madison corrected, "Please Tuck let me help you care for Gisborne?" Madison nearly begged,

"What? You tried to kill him." Robin nearly shouted,

"I know and I was wrong, he dropped his sword just as I rammed into him and stabbed him, he did not even try and defend himself." Madison said sadly,

"So now you feel sorry for him?" Robin asked,

"No I want to fix what I have destroyed." She replied,

"And what's that?" Robin asked,

"Probably the only man who ever loved me for who I was." She answered; there was a small pause before Tuck spoke, "Allright I need you to lift him up while I wrap this bandage around his wounds." He said, so Madison seated herself on the bunk folding her legs underneath her so she could support Gisborne's head, while Tuck wrapped the bandage.

Madison looked down at his face, he was resting yet he looked so haunted, she had no idea what he had been through since their separation in the Holy Lands, his breathing was nearly impossible to detect as it came in shallow pants, but she could feel the warmth of his breath on her chin. After Tuck had finished bandaging Guy's wounds, he rose from his kneeling position and walked over to Robin, he gently grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others, so they could speak privately.

Madison had slowly and carefully leveled Gisborne with the bed, so that his head remained pillowed on her lap, she continued to stroke his head, as if trying to ease that silent and unexpressed agony, she imagined him to be in.

Almost as if she had imagined it in her head, he seemed to change his expression slightly due to her caring touch, which made her attempt to fight back tears, which were welling up in her eyes.

"How does he look Tuck?" Robin asked, as he was cleaning his hands with a piece of cloth, after handling the bloody sword.

"Not good I'm afraid, I have managed to pack the wound with willow bark to try and stop the bleeding, but it doesn't look hopeful his blood isn't clotting fast enough to block the wound." Tuck answered,

"Besides that how is his overall condition?" Robin asked changing his question slightly, from that of before.

"He is very weak hardly breathing, no doubt he will contract a fever tonight and he will not be able to fight it." Tuck replied,

"Isn't there anything you can do for him? Maybe if we handed him over to Isabella he would live." Robin suggested,

"That isn't likely he would either die there or die on the way it wouldn't matter." Was the sorry reply,

"All we can do is make it comfortable for him until he dies." Tuck finished,

**Sorry about Guy, but we can't have happy endings all the time. Or can we? Would really appreciate readers leaving their thoughts.**


	18. I Will Remember You

Chapter 18,

I Will Remember You,

Hours had elapsed, Gisborne was still critical, his bleeding still refused to stop, and Robin and his men had managed to fall into a deep slumbering sleep. Madison looked around to see them lying in their beds, sleeping with no concern whatsoever for the man that they had attempted to save their lives.

Madison had overheard the conversation Tuck and Robin were having, so she knew Gisborne was not going to live. Still that gave them no right to just abandon him and let him die in his, if you would, sleep.

So silently and carefully, she rose from the bed Gisborne's pale and lifeless, body lay on, he was running a fever but his weakened condition did not allow him any movement.

When she had risen to her feet she leant over and kissed him on the forehead, before she slipped out of the camp by sliding under the door, she had lost her tiara in the process, but all she cared about now was Gisborne. She could not recall a time when she had run so fast, or for this specific reason, but she was pushing her past behind her now, as she raced to save the present.

She ran through the forest, holding her skirt so it did not catch on anything, because at her speed she did not want to fall, she dodged trees, and jumped logs, and rocks, as she made her way to Loxley. She was breathless when she arrived, but she did not stop there, she knocked on the door of the first house she came too.

"Please open up...I need help." Madison called loud enough for the people inside to hear her,

"Who is it?" A woman's voice came from the other side of the door,

"It is the sister of King Richard and I need help." Madison pleaded, but the woman had opened the door already allowing her entrance.

"Good heavens what are you doing out here at this late hour?" A blonde, blue eyed, young woman, asked.

"I need you're help I need certain herbs I will pay you if you can give them to me." Madison said quickly as she slid a diamond ring from her finger, offering it as payment.

"There is no need for payments just tell me what you need and I will see if I have it." The woman replied,

"Thank you a friend of mine is dying Guy of Gisborne and I need help...do you have any saffron?" Madison asked, as she returned the ring to her finger.

"Gisborne...he took nearly everything I own and you want to save him?" The woman asked,

"You don't understand he is working with Robin to fight for you're freedom...for the freedom of England." Madison answered, lying slightly,

"I don't trust him but very well come this way and take what you need." The woman said giving in to what Madison had said,

She made many visits to other houses looking for what she needed in order to save Gisborne's life, finally she had what she needed, and returning to the blonde woman's home, she began combining the mixtures.

The procedures took time, but Madison was careful and was determined to get them right, her Saracen knowledge that she had obtained, when she was left in the holy lands, were finally paying off.

"How come you know so much about potions Madison?" The woman asked,

"Because I am a Saracen and I have a knowledge of exotic remedies I obtained while in the Holy Lands." Madison explained, as she poured a small quantity of liquid into a jar.

"If you are a Saracen how can you be King Richard's sister?" The woman asked puzzled,

"Because my mother had a thing for Saladin...I for one think she was a fool for sleeping with the enemy but one cannot interfere with the power of love." Madison said, with a small amount of tease, trying to take her mind of Gisborne for the moment.

"Oh my gosh isn't that classified as treason or something?" The woman asked,

"No my mother and my father are both dead so I am all that is left and no one else need know who I am...the reason I told you is so you would not see me as a witch." Madison said, hoping to silence the woman from carrying the story further, than from behind closed doors.

"I understand you're highness I will not breathe it to another living soul." The woman promised,

"Thank you...I didn't catch you're name." Madison said, as she continued to grind herbs, and combine liquids,

"My name is Susan." She replied humbly,

2 hours later, and Madison had finished, her task was completed, she kindly thanked Susan for the use of her home and instruments, and she secretly left the diamond ring sitting on the table when she left, rewarding her for her kindness.

Gisborne was close to death now, and death's messenger was knocking at his life gate, but before they would so eagerly devour him, into their darkness, he had one thing, one last thing he wanted to remember, Madison.

_Castle of Nottingham, 1119,_

_Gisborne was in the large thrown room, hidden in the shadows, leaning on a beam of the grand staircase. Vaisey was seated on the thrown where he usually was, planning his enemy's demise. It brought Gisborne to the point of insanity, standing there everyday, waiting to be summoned for some other, 'brilliant plan that will not fail' that the sheriff usually came up with._

"_Gisborne." The sheriff called, summoning Gisborne from his darkened lair,_

"_Yes my Lord?" Gisborne asked loyally,_

"_I have a plan on how to kill the king of England." He said like a child,_

'_Goodness not another stupid idea that I will surely take the blame for again?' Gisborne asked himself inside of his head, because such words would not be welcomed elsewhere._

"_You will go to the Holy Lands and kill the king in his camp, that way it will look like Saracen's did it." He said cheerily,_

"_My Lord how will I go to the Holy Lands and kill the King, and make it look like Saracen's? I am not a Saracen." Gisborne asked, and pointed out,_

"_Well you disguise yourself of course do I have to do everything for you?" The sheriff asked annoyedly,_

"_You will leave at once I will send someone to tell Marian that you are sick and cannot be seen for weeks, that way she will not suspect you of anything." Vaisey said laying out the plan,_

"_But my Lord?" Gisborne protested,_

"_No buts' Gisborne I want the King dead and so does Prince John, so you go and kill him." Vaisey yelled,_

"_Yes my Lord." Gisborne acknowledged, as he turned and left the great hall,_

_3 days later in a Saracen inn,_

"_I heard you were the woman to go to if one needed help." Gisborne began,_

"_Yes I am what is it you need?" Madison asked,_

"_I need you and a few men, who will help me, kill the king." Gisborne replied, as he stared into the covered face of the woman infront of him,_

"_You have a big task ahead of you my friend lucky you have Sophia here and ready to help you. You tell me the location, time to meet, and we will be there." Madison said authentically,_

_Madison had risen and left, but Gisborne still felt that strange feeling inside of him, that strange feeling he had felt when he first laid eyes on Marian, Gisborne could picture her beautiful face, behind the concealments, a face that matched her lovely voice. He continued to stare in the location where Madison had been, wishing that she would come back, wishing that she would take off that disguise and show her face, wishing that he was not under the control of the sheriff._

_Outside of the King's camp in Acre,_

"_Right is everyone ready?" Madison asked, she, and Gisborne were now fully covered in Saracen robes, wielding long curved swords, the same stood for the men she had brought with her._

"_Right charge." Gisborne called out quietly,_

_They raced into the camp, becoming separated as they entered, though Gisborne's mind was on his job his heart was on Madison, as he alternated his concentration from the King's men, to searching for Madison._

"_Saracen raid! The King's under attack!" Gisborne could hear Robin of Loxley yelling, before he sprang from a tent and started cutting down the intruders, Gisborne had no idea which one was Madison so without thinking, he drew a dagger, stabbing it into Loxley's side keeping him from killing anyone else._

_After that he drew his sword, and ran over to the King's tent, and ran inside, he had his sword raised over the King ready to kill him, until Robin came running in, they fought, but Gisborne had his arm cut across a tattoo he had gotten from Madison. He fled the tent after the encounter, and soon made his way back to Nottingham, carrying the scared tattoo, because it was a reminder, a reminder of the woman he had grown so fond of, in the few minutes of their talk._

_If it was anything but the pain, it was the anguish, that the only thing he had to remember Sophia from was burnt off, leaving him with a permanently scared area on his arm._

His mind had tried to remember more but darkness was closing in on him, death was reaching out for him, he tried to remember more of what Madison had been like, until his own mind was concealed in blackness.

"I will remember you..."

**Hi you can tell me you're angry with me now if you want, but if you would be so kind to leave a review, please make it a nice one :)**


	19. Don't Let What I Have Done Die Here

**Next chapter I hope you enjoy it, and Saramagician please bear with me, this story is not intended to be a romance.**

Chapter 19,

Don't Let What I Have Done Die Here,

Halfway through the night, Allan had turned over noticing that Madison was nowhere to be seen, he soon let out an alarm, "Guys wake up Madison's gone." He called out, as he jumped from his bunk,

"What where could she have gone?" Robin asked, whilst in the process of waking up,

"I'll give you two guesses one: she left because she didn't want to see Gisborne die, or two: She left to turn us in to the sheriff." Allan continued,

"What's that on the ground?" Kate asked, as she walked over to it, and picked it up, "It's her tiara, she must have lost it when she left." she said,

"Gisborne is dead." Tuck said interrupting them, as they talked amongst themselves,

"Are you sure?" John asked,

"He is not breathing and he has no pulse...he is dead." Tuck replied, after he covered Gisborne with a fur blanket,

No one even seemed to show any form of sympathy for the man who had sacrificed his life to help them, but on the inside Robin ached, he had come to like the new Guy that had recently been discovered. But if he was dead than they had to move on, there was no way they could just give up everything to honor his passing like they would one of their own.

As Robin was about to speak again, he was cut off when he heard footsteps outside that were making their way to the camp.

"Wait we have a visitor." Robin said, as they all hid in the shadows, until they could see who it was, Madison had returned so Robin opened the door, which startled her,

"And where have you been then?" Robin asked, but Madison simply displayed anger,

"I could not stand by while you slept waiting for Gisborne to die, I had to do something." She said, as she shoved past them, and over to Gisborne removing the blanket,

"Madison…Guy is dead." Tuck said softly,

"Dead...he is not dead he has gone into a coma." Madison replied, as she set her medicines before her on the bed,

"A coma how can you be sure?" Robin asked slightly puzzled,

"I sat up most of the night sitting with him I was monitoring his condition quite closely, in his comitised state you will not feel a pulse, nor will you see him breathing, but believe me he is." Madison said, as she retrieved a dagger, and cut of the blood-ridden bandage around Guy's sword wound.

"I need some more bandages...will you please help me save his life?" Madison pleaded, as she turned her head to them, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight from unshed tears,

While the other's did what Madison asked, Tuck knelt beside her to aid her if she needed it, "First I need to stop the bleeding." She said aloud, as she took a small glass bottle, and poured some of the powder over the wound, and using his blood she made a paste and covered the wound in it, she did the same to the other side, but was more careful. Using the cloth Much had brought her, she quickly tore it and wrapped the strip tightly around his wound, "The reason the wound will not stop bleeding is because his body is too weak to fight for itself so we need to help it, this powder will stop the bleeding, it acts as a blood clot, which will help repair the damage." She said quickly as she continued to work, "Take this bottle and pour a little into his mouth...only a little because he will not swallow it." She warned, as Tuck cradled Guy's head in his arm, and poured a small quantity of the liquid into his mouth.

After this was done Madison poured an oil from a bottle, into her palm and spread it over her other hand, she then began rubbing it on the exposed area's of Guy's chest, which released a pleasant, yet extremely calming aroma, all over the camp.

"There is nothing more you can do for him." She said kindly, as she continued to rub the ointment all over him, Tuck returned the cap to the bottle, and returned it to Madison, before he rose, and walked back over to his makeshift bed.

The rest of the night was spent rubbing the ointment over Guy, and pouring small amounts of medicine into his mouth, dawn found Madison asleep at the head of the bunk, her legs folded underneath herself, her back leaning on the cool stone wall, and Gisborne's head resting in her lap.

She was awoken when Guy shifted his position, turning his head in her lap, pressing against it as if trying to shape the way her legs were positioned.

_Guy lay flat on his back his eyes closed, light began to awaken the setting, but he still remained flat, motionless._

"_Guy..." Came a calming woman's voice, "Guy..." The voice called again, which caused Gisborne to open his eyes, and rise into a sitting position._

"_Guy..." There was that sincere voice once again,_

"_Marian?" Guy asked after he looked around, to find that he was in the forest,_

"_I have been waiting for you Guy." She said as she stepped into his view, from behind a tree, dressed in her finest white silk dress,_

"_Am I dead?" He asked puzzled,_

"_No Guy it is not you're time." She replied,_

"_Then why can I see you?" He asked, puzzled,_

"_Because I have come to ease you're burden." She said as she walked over to him, and held out her hand, to help him to his feet, he accepted it and she pulled him to his feet, so that he stood directly infront of her._

"_Are you here to haunt me further for what I have done to you?" He asked, as he turned his head ashamed to look into her lovely face, as his eyes filled with tears, she placed her hand on his chin, lifting his head so he would look at her._

"_What I did Guy was not to hurt you, but to save King Richard, and to save England." She said comfortingly, as she used her other hand to brush away his tears,_

"_I told you this before Guy, when you discovered I was the Nightwatchman, everything I have done I have done for England." She said kindly,_

"_But I destroyed you...I destroy everything." He said sadly,_

"_No Guy you did not destroy me." She replied,_

"_What do you mean?" Guy asked puzzled,_

"_You have given me a new way of speaking to you, I can now be with you forever." She said upliftingly,_

"_How you're dead?" He asked still sad,_

"_I can speak to the side of you I loved, the side of you I tried to bring out when I was around, but now I can make it show itself always." She said happily,_

Madison could not understand what was happening to Guy, she knew what she had done for him had worked, but why was he crying in his sleep? What was he dreaming about? What was haunting him further?

_After moments of silence between them, Guy finally could not resist the urge any longer, he loved her, how could he deny himself one last touch, of the woman he loved. In addition, as if Marian had read his thoughts, she slid her arms around him till her hands secured themselves on Guy's back, Guy too did the same until his hands were too secured on her back perhaps more forceful than needs be, because he did not want to lose her a second time._

_Finally, he pressed his lips passionately against hers, in a deep, passionate kiss, he had remembered her warm embrace, as her hand slid upward from his back, till it held his head, assuring he did not escape. When they separated, they still held each other loosely, so that they could still feel the touch of each other's bodies._

"_I could never marry Guy." She finally said looking deeply into his eyes,_

"_Why?" He asked,_

"_Because the love I have for you and Robin was so great, that I could never choose one of you over the other." She said honestly,_

"_I just want you to know that what you did to me was not you're fault." She continued,_

"_But I was the one who plunged the sword into you're body." He said convictingly, as he pulled her closer, until her head rested on his chest,_

"_Yes but my words were equal to the sword, I placed the sword in you're hand." She said metaphorically,_

"_Ssssshhh." Was the only sound that came from his lips, to comfort her, as he felt her emotions change from happiness to grief, he added to her comfort by stroking her lovely brown hair._

_Marian pushed herself from him gently, but only to the point where she could look directly into her eyes, "Guy I must leave soon...but I need you to make me a promise." She said sadly,_

"_Don't go I want to be with you forever." Guy said as he pulled her closer again,_

"_And you will be...look to you're good side Guy, because when you do that is where you will find me." She said, as she rested her chin on his left shoulder,_

Robin had now awoken and had walked over to Madison, to check on Guy's condition, but he saw that Guy was fine, when he moved his head around on Madison's lap, and shifted the position of his feet slightly.

"How's Gisborne?" He asked,

"He's fine he is going to live...but there is something wrong and I don't know what it is." Madison said,

"What do you mean?" Robin asked,

"A minute ago he was crying and I don't know why." She answered him, equally puzzled herself,

"_Guy make me a promise before I leave please." She asked kindly,_

"_I will do whatever you ask me to Marian." Guy replied, as he kissed her forehead,_

"_Promise me you will learn to love again Guy." Marian asked,_

"_Marian I..." Guy began,_

"_Please Guy for me, just remember that I will always be with you." She pleaded,_

"_I know that Madison has come back into you're life, and I know that you have feelings for her, don't let it die Guy." Marian warned,_

"_And Guy promise me, promise me that you will help Robin, and fight for England, don't let what I have done die here, fight for what I have believed in, make the name Guy of Gisborne really mean something, have you're name mean the same as Robin Hood." She said, as she held him tightly, _

"_I will do what you want me to do Marian." He said as they embraced once again, but this time to never leave each other's grip, Guy could feel Marian fading, the setting was beginning to haze, he looked at her fading figure, and she looked him directly in the eyes._

"_I love you Marian." He said, before he held her again, and closed his eyes tightly feeling the setting he was in and Marian fade before him._

"_I love you Guy..." Was her last words before she faded, and his vision faded to black once again,_

After watching Gisborne's movements for a while, they were surprised when he suddenly fell dead still, with no explanation.

**Don't you just love it, Guy lives and Marian has come to see him, because unlike in the last episode of season three Robin was the only one to have been visited by Marian, but now Guy does have someone waiting for him.**


	20. We Are Robin Hood

**Thank you to all who have been awaiting my final chapter! Please Enjoy :D**

The Angel of Death Final,

Final Chapter,

We Are Robin Hood,

It was midday, Madison had prepared her horses for travel, Robin, and his gang stood by them, while she said her final good bye's to Guy.

She knelt beside his bunk holding his hand, simply starring at his calmed face, "I wish you had of woken up while I could remain here, unfortunately I have to go now Guy, I did not want you to think illy of me, but unfortunately I have not been able to speak to you. I hope you make up with Robin." She said quietly, as she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, she then removed a medallion from around her neck, which was engraved in Saracen marks, and it was made of gold with trims of silver. She held it in her hand when she left the camp and walked over to where her horses awaited her.

"So where will you go?" Robin asked, as Madison joined them,

"I will go back to my brother Prince John, he loves me and I am thankful for his rescue so I do owe him something." She replied, "But I am not his supporter or his apologist, mark my words if my brother tries anything I know the first person who is going to learn of this Robin." She said teasingly, as she grabbed his arm and led him away from the others so they could talk.

"Make peace with Guy Robin, please don't give up on him, he needs to change and I think you are the way to do it." She said quietly,

"Making peace with my enemy...hmmm I would have to think about that." Robin teased,

"I'm serious Loxley he is a wanted outlaw, he's sick, he needs you're care, and he needs a friend." Madison said sternly,

"I know I know but what if he doesn't want to make peace? What if he still wants to kill me?" Robin asked,

"Then give him this." She replied as she held up her medallion,

"What is it?" He asked,

"It's a medallion I had when I was in the Holy Lands; give it to Guy so he will remember me." She said kindly,

"Allright but I'm not making any promises." Robin warned,

"I think he will join you, there will be a resistance but there will be an acceptance too." Madison replied,

"How can you be so sure?" Robin asked,

"It's just a feeling I have." She replied, as she walked back over to her horses, with Much's help she mounted,

"Well I can't say I will see you all later but I hope I will, Much, Allan no hard feelings I hope." She said,

"We'll try and forget for you're sake." Allan replied,

"I wish you all luck in you're crusade, God be with you." She said before she directed her horse in the direction of London,

"That's one strange woman I have to say, one minute she wants to kill you, and the next minute she's trying desperately to save you." Allan said,

"I'll never understand her I can tell you that." Much added as they turned, and walked back into their camp,

"So who wants to play nursemaid for Gisborne?" Allan teased,

"Well if you're so concerned why don't you do it." Robin replied,

"What you can't be serious." Allan asked,

"Oh comeon." He whined,

"What you used to be his right hand man this shouldn't seem unnatural for you." Much teased further,

"Comeon his son was bad enough just imagine what he's going to be like, you know how the saying goes, like father like son." Allan protested,

"That's allright Allan we'll all take shifts, but you can be first." Robin finished,

_Once again, Gisborne found himself in the same peaceful setting of the forest as he had before only now he was standing, looking around, wandering what was going to happen next, but he was soon comforted when he once again saw Marian walking towards him._

_He ran towards her, "Marian I've missed you I never thought I would see you again." Guy said as he ran over to her and hugged her,_

"_I have missed you too Guy but it is not I who has summoned you." She said as she hugged him too,_

"_Then how am I here?" He asked puzzled,_

"_Because you have summoned me." She replied,_

"_How?" _

"_Because you are looking to you're good side Guy." She replied,_

"_There is no good in me, all the good I had was suffocated when I became a lackey for the sheriff." He said convictingly,_

"_That is not true Guy." Marian defended,_

"_How can it not be? I tried to kill Hood and I killed you, how can you still say there is some good in me?" He asked angry with himself,_

"_Because Meg believed in you, I believed in you, and Madison believed in you." She replied,_

"_Madison did not believe in me she is the reason for my being here in the first place." He sneered,_

"_Guy this is the last time I can meet you face to face, in future you must look to you're heart, the good side of you, where I will be always." Marian said causing Gisborne's attitude to change,_

"_But what if I can't find you?" He asked worried,_

"_You will guy, you will." She reassured,_

"_Now it is time for me to go, and it is time for you to wake up and embrace you're new life." Marian uplifted,_

"_Where am I?" He asked as she began to walk away,_

"_You are in Robin's camp, he is beside you're bed, now wake up Guy, wake up." She said as she faded and changed to the setting of Robin's camp._

The next day found Robin by Gisborne's bed, after he noticed Guy stirring slightly, his patience was soon rewarded when he saw Guy's eyes start to open.

"Gisborne can you hear me?" Robin asked quietly,

For a moment, Gisborne only blinked his eyes, trying to get accustomed to the sudden rays of light, that were shining on him, then when he was more conscious, he winced from a sharp stabbing pain he could feel in his side, so Robin offered him some water.

Then as if nothing had happened to change his life, Gisborne was the same as usual, "Well isn't this touching Hood." He began slowly,

"What is?" Robin asked,

"The great hero of Loxley taking in his most feared enemy, how touching indeed." Gisborne mocked cruelly,

"You came to me for help remember?" Robin defended uselessly,

"I guess I was right after all." He mocked,

"About what Gisborne?" Robin asked annoyed,

"You are a warm, and wooly, only now you're taking in your enemies, to show them pity." He continued,

"Nothing changes you does it Gisborne? You're still the same man I've always known." Robin interrupted,

"Well you better get used to it Hood cause like it or not I'm not going to change for you or for..." Gisborne cut himself short, as he remembered what Marian had told him,

"Or for what Gisborne?" Robin pressed,

"Shut-it Hood!" Gisborne ordered, as he lay still lost in thought, thinking heavily on Marian's sincere words.

"Well Tuck will be around in a few minutes to change the bandages on you're wound, he should be back from Loxley soon." Robin said as he rose to his feet,

Then as if Marian had placed her heart inside of his, Gisborne spoke sincerely, and kindly, "Thank you Robin." He said gratefully,

Never in his whole life, had he found it so easy to thank he's enemy, for his much-needed medical care, especially when he was thanking Robin, his childhood enemy, who nearly got him hung, with every word he felt Marian's sincere nature, had he really been speaking with her? Had she really helped him contact his good side?

Never in his life had Robin been more shocked then now, he was more shocked now then, he was when he found out Gisborne had a son, of all the people to thank him. Gisborne? In addition, to use his first name in doing so too. What had happened just then to make him change from the Gisborne he knew, to the Gisborne he had never seen before?

As Robin had said, Tuck had returned from Loxley, with fresh bandages, he had walked over to Gisborne and noticed he was awake, "Well it's good to see you awake again Guy." Tuck began cheerily,

"How long was I out?" Gisborne asked,

"Give or take a few days." Was the reply,

"Where's Madison?" He asked,

"She went back to Prince John, but she promised to fill us in on anything he was going to do, oh and she wanted us to give you this." Tuck said, as he handed Gisborne the medallion,

"This was hers I saw it around her neck when I first met her." Gisborne said, as he held it into the sunlight to study it,

"Why would she give it to me?" He asked puzzled, that the woman who landed him here flat on his back, would give him her medallion,

"Because she saved your life." Tuck replied, as he began unbandaging Gisborne's wound,

"Why what happened?" Gisborne asked,

"And artery in your side was severed, and your wound refused to heal, you were going to die, halfway through the night you fell into a coma, after that she made some medicines, which saved your life." Tuck explained,

"Why would she want to save me? She was the one who did this to me." Gisborne asked,

"I think she likes you Guy." Tuck hinted,

After Tuck had bandaged Gisborne's wound, Robin, and his men went to go hunting, leaving Gisborne all alone with Kate, Gisborne knew someone was there with him, so he spoke.

"Kate is that you?" He asked,

"Yes Gisborne?" She asked,

"I want to tell you something." He said, refusing to give anything away, until he had her full attention,

"What is it?" She asked, when she stood by him,

"It's about you're brother." He began,

"I'm listening." She said impatiently,

"I'm sorry for what I did it was wrong...I realize that now and I'm sorry." Gisborne began, his voice still lacking the energy she was used too,

"If I don't believe you don't feel too bad about it." Kate mocked,

"I'm sincerely sorry for what I have done to you, I hope that one day you will forgive me, but I can never ask you to forgive me...like I can never ask Robin to forgive me." Gisborne said, his voice as sincere as Marian's, or maybe that was because he was looking to her for help,

Kate did not reply, instead she walked away from him, pondering over what she had just witnessed coming from Guy's own lips. This was strange even for him, she had never known him to ask for forgiveness, or ask so sincerely for that matter.

Soon after Robin, and his men had returned carrying rabbit's, when Gisborne had heard them come back he attempted to rise to his feet, he made it but he was still shaky, so Robin went to help him by slinging Guy's arm around his neck.

"I want to join you in you're struggle against Prince John." Gisborne said, accepting Robin's help,

"Of all people why would you want to help us?" Robin asked, shocked even further, to the point of dropping his jaw in amazement,

"Because we share a common goal now, to defeat Isabella and Prince John." Gisborne replied,

"And since when have you ever cared about us?" Much demanded,

"From this moment onward...will you let me help you, it appears you need all the help you can get." Gisborne asked again, using some facts in the process,

"Allright...but you abide by my rules." Robin warned, as he drove his hand into his pocket, and withdrew a wooden Medallion, that bore an arrowhead, and handed it to Gisborne; he handled it for a moment before he held it tightly in his hand.

"So tell me what makes you want to fight for England?" Robin asked again, a cheeky smile crossing his face, as he gazed into Gisborne's eyes,

"Because…we are Robin Hood." Gisborne called out, as the gang joined in, he raised the medallion into the air, but in the back of his mind, all he saw was Marian's delighted face.

THE END.

**Hi me again, just want to extend a warm welcome to all those who have been faithful and stuck by me while I have been writing this story, it has been fun, and it has been a pleasure to have your thoughts shared with me. A warm thank you to the following :)**

**Of Quirky Excellence**

**marinE92 **

**bubzchoc**

**ambersummer**

**NoOneWouldListen**

**_And an especially warm welcome to an honorable mention,_**

**saramagician **


	21. Story Ideas

Hi, Me again,

Long time no type, after much contemplation, and my disappearance to take care of my year 12 school work, and…after re-reading many of my stories, I have realized that there is not much left that I can do to or for Guy.

So if there is a fan out there that likes my work and has been eagerly awaiting a certain story that has not yet come out, I am now taking on suggestions for a new story, so write in and I will see whose idea I like, and will continue from there, maybe even working with my chosen writer, to continue writing the story to their favour.

I am currently waiting for a commission to be finished of my story where guy and Robin are friends. So if you go to OnlyIfItsFluffy, you can see what she has done for me. But as I said, write me a review or PM, if you have an idea that you think would make a suitable story that might catch on. Looking forward to you letter, hehe, so please write to me.

BubbleHub


End file.
